


Draonor(重生)

by Mangnolia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangnolia/pseuds/Mangnolia
Summary: 哈利·波特始终认为，自己的童年有几个时间点最难以忘怀:他在一岁的时候立下了赫赫战功，三岁的时候发现自己不同寻常能与蛇交流，然后在六岁的时候遇到了一个奇特的小男孩。前两个是命运对他生命的一锤定音，最后一个则是命运对他生命的最好奖励。时间是一条长长的河流，这个奖励来自于所有波涛的终点。#德哈竹马竹马+蛇院哈设定#德拉科重生#私设如山
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

盛夏已至，灌木与花草度过了繁衍生长的春季，日光有着灼目的金黄色，天天在离地甚远的地方吞云吐雾。正是暑假，而魔法界的恢复力几乎和植物同等惊人，最难熬的时期正等着被编写进历史，只只猫头鹰如约飞起，它们翅膀扇起的风将吹开新的篇章。

只有身后的这所监狱依旧遍地霜寒，太阳是永远照不进这个地方的，它日复一日，黑洞洞的嘴里永远散发着让凛冬也不寒而栗的死气。

狱卒不由得把充当岗哨的桌子再往前靠了一点儿，却还是感觉那阴森森的凉意争先恐后地往他背上扑，不由得暗骂了一声，满心愤懑地搓了搓手。要不是职责所在，谁愿意每个月在这儿跟摄魂怪朝夕相对个几天？

毫无疑问是平白受罪，只是战时这些怪物们集体反叛的后果太过惨烈，从官员到群众个个心有余悸，阿兹卡班中必须含有对魔法部完全忠心的人盯着。狱卒一挥魔杖，对于显示在空气中的数字十分满意，好歹是又快熬过去了一天，还有一刻钟他就能下班，犯不着在这鬼地方待了。

然而背后的森然实在让人忍无可忍，摄魂怪们没有特殊情况虽然不会出来，但它们的气息铺天盖地，好像已经渗透进了每寸墙壁和地板。他左右瞟了几眼，正盘算要不要趁没人的时候干脆提早开溜，就看见两个身影一前一后地朝这边走来，领头那个俨然是当前魔法部的最高领导，吓得赶紧立正，规规矩矩地低头道：“部长。”

“嗯，辛苦了。”金斯莱·沙克尔的声音低沉浑厚，这名黑人决策者全然没有前几任魔法部长那样的架子，然而周身气场从一言一行里渗透出来，仍叫人不敢忽视。他蹙着眉头朝狱卒身后的黑暗望了望，拍拍他的肩膀温声道，“如果我没记错的话，现在的时段还能进行探视，对吧？”

狱卒点点头，这种对话在战后相当长的一段时间中上演了不下数次，有威森加摩的人进去重审案子的，但大多都是将跟那个让魔法界生灵涂炭的人有关的黑巫师在里面就地处决，让摄魂怪们的又一次美餐增添不少阿兹卡班的狰狞。

即便如此，大部分纯血和犯人在几个星期前也都被处置得差不多了，到底是多罪大恶极的食死徒，才让这场处决晚了这么久啊？

心里滴溜溜地转，狱卒面上是一个字都没敢问，他从腰上摸到钥匙，一鼓作气地转身，准备钻进那股绝望而冰冷的气息里。身后的两位都曾浴血奋战，他可没有那种战斗给予人的勇气，能面不改色地久站在这股子折磨死人的氛围中。

金斯莱摆摆手阻止了他：“这里有我看着，你休息去吧。”

这下好，免了折磨还提早下班。狱卒简直大喜过望，忙不迭地将手中钥匙递进部长手中，急急忙忙地鞠了个躬，提起座位上的帽子便准备走人。

这时候金斯莱身后那个一直没说话的身影上前几步，刚好跟他擦肩而过。

那双绿眸在黑暗中仿佛也熠熠发光，照亮了额头上闪电型的伤疤。

是哈利·波特。

可是，名动魔法界的救世主先生此时看上去却没有英雄该有的意气风发，他面色苍白，整个人像是处在一种灰色的怔然中，他好像万分不愿意往前走，却又不知道为什么逼自己往前走去，就像要去参加至亲之人的葬礼。他对上狱卒的眼睛提了提嘴角，然而那副笑容比哭还难过。

狱卒听见救世主低低地说道：“麻烦你了。”

声音中的沙哑与苦涩差点没把他给吓一跳，然而哈利好像也没有等着他回答的意思。狱卒实在压抑不住不解与好奇心，扭头看着那个悲伤的背影慢慢融进黑暗。

救世主的确劳得动魔法部长的大驾，只是，阿兹卡班中怎么会有让哈利·波特如此这般的人？或者说，能让救世主如此这般的人，为什么会被送进阿兹卡班中？

他冥思苦想，突然想起了前几日跟同事换班时听到的一则八卦，说是救世主在过去半年里脚不沾地，不惜拼上名誉也要为一位穷凶极恶的食死徒证明清白。然而那个人的罪行实在是铁证如山，最终仍是要被摄魂怪在嘴唇上碰那么一下的，估计正因为此才将处决日期拖到了今天。

更何况那人自己都对此供认不讳。当时同事还大摇其头，叹道波特先生干嘛去干这种吃力不讨好的事儿，英雄名号现在正是含金量最高的时候，这么做无疑是让魔法部下不来台——而且听说他学生时期跟这个人还不死不休见面就撕，难道仗一打完死对头的情谊都如此珍贵了么。

应该就是他，那个人的名字是……狱卒挠着头回忆了半天，他一向不爱看报纸，此时仅从印象里扒拉出个无关紧要的人名实在不容易。

过了会儿，他的眼睛缓缓瞪大了，倒吸一口凉气转过头去，阿兹卡班的血盆大口正冷冷笑着和他对视。

……德拉科·马尔福。

德拉科将手从纸上撤下去，盯着面前空气中虚无的一点发呆。

得知自己死期之后的日子好像也没什么变化，他本以为自己会像个疯子似的惊慌而绝望——要知道隔壁的那位就是这么个反应，让他还练就了在噪音中安然入睡的技术——结果心中却平平静静，甚至懒得去计较还剩多少时间。

不愧是我。

他看向地上，隔壁的那个巫师在跟狼人媲美似地嚎了许久后终于让自己安静了，当时只听得不大不小的一声，仿佛什么硬物互相撞击了一下，一个生命就这么迎来了草率的落幕。红的白的液体四散飞溅，甚至还有不少炸到了他这边，现在已成了颜色稍深的污迹。德拉科每每瞧见就觉得反胃又可笑，生前身后都毫无风度，摄魂怪们好歹还能给你留个全尸，这又是何必呢。

不过人一没事儿做时间就会被拉得无比漫长。他不得不沮丧地承认，自己这辈子最悠闲的一段时光竟是竟会发生在这里。阿兹卡班不见昼夜，只有摄魂怪催命般的哀声顺着潮湿灰暗的墙壁缓缓流淌下来。德拉科利用自己出类拔萃的才智想了不少打发时间的办法，然而最常做的还是思考。一会儿想到战争时期微弱的星光，一会儿想到霍格沃茨明晃晃的灯火。

他细细梳理过自己做的每一个选择，那支山楂木对准过的每一个人，施放出的每一道绿光。现在的环境足以让任何人对于从前种种追悔莫及，然而每次德拉科回想起来，又觉得没什么好后悔的。

老蜜蜂说他不是个杀人的人，然而那又怎么样呢。

也不知道现在重新开学了没有，自己那张床现在又被哪个小兔崽子躺着，亏他当时砸了那么多魔法上去才把它弄得舒服点儿……

想起邓布利多就想起了霍格沃茨，德拉科忿忿地回忆起那个黑湖旁的学院，心却渐渐地像是沉入了黑湖的水中，不由得叹了口气。斯莱特林的日子现在想必无比难过，多数进入这里的人一辈子都不知道低调该怎么写，可是现在偏偏正是那群狮子最耀武扬威的时候。

而且那个“当时”，好像也是很久很久之前的事情了。

人其实是种挺奇怪的生物，无论他们在一生中经历过金戈铁马还是荡气回肠，他们在这种时候想的最多的还是那些平淡如白开水的寻常日子，可能因为就是这些时间组成了大部分的生命，或者生命最享受的状态其实就是无聊与安宁。

——比如现在德拉科就不知不觉地再次检讨了不少他跟某位黄金男孩之间的冲突，越想越痛心疾首，以一到四年级的几次为甚。

你怎么就那么傻呢，他对自己说，像是他们跑去看龙蛋那次，你要是找教父的话，哪用得上去禁林里受那趟罪？

还有火焰杯之前，你完全可以在任何私底下的时候给波特一个恶咒，非得当着大庭广众动手，结果好吧，白白让红毛鼬鼠和傻宝宝喊了你几年的白鼬……

“没想到你心情这么好。”

德拉科从回忆中抽身出来，那些时光也仿佛水珠般淅淅沥沥地滑下身体，他眨眨眼睛，发现刚刚正让自己咬牙切齿的对象正站在身前，绿眼珠子时隔多年还是那么亮澄澄的。

“哇，看看这是谁呀。”嘴巴比他似乎更像一个战士，德拉科原以为阿兹卡班的阴冷早已过滤掉了自己从前那种堪称完美的锋利辞令，然而事实证明某两个字那就是条件反射，面对他们自己永远有着现成的语句，用舌头蹭蹭蹭甩出去时都不需要大脑的批准。德拉科打量了一下那个黑乎乎的人影，有些诧异于波特的精神面貌，“救世主先生不去和小母鼬一起你侬我侬，跑到这儿来做什么？实地考察？”

“……”哈利深吸了一口气，似乎在劝自己不要和德拉科计较，“我现在没和金妮在一起。”

“噢，是吗？看来她还有点脑子，总算看清楚你英雄光环下的本质了？多么令人振奋的消息。”德拉科兴致勃勃道，“那么你来这里是干吗？看不出你还有这种爱好，跑来跟昔日对手，或者直接点，最恨的人——倾诉情感伤痛。韦斯莱不要你了？”

哈利沉默了会儿：“我最恨的人是伏地魔。”

然后他顿了顿：“我不是来跟你吵架的。”

“如果想听奉承的话麻烦出门左转。”德拉科耸耸肩，嗓音里是他自己都觉得久违的讥诮，“魔法部里把你捧上天的人比比皆是，绝对能够满足你那时刻不肯歇息的虚荣心。”

“少在那儿以己度人，把所有人都想的跟你一样。” 

“那么你就先坦诚一点。”德拉科挑起眉，“罪有应得的囚犯应该并不值得哈利·救世主·英雄·破特浪费这么久的时间。”

“没想到阿兹卡班终于让你学会谦虚了，马尔福。”哈利说。

德拉科想不去假笑，但他发现这根本不可能。

“我向来都是陈述事实，破特。我一直对自己有着清晰的认知——可不像你，永远给点阳光就灿烂，从来没弄清楚过自己几斤几两。”

哈利的喉咙奇怪地抖动了一下，看上去是拼命忍住了笑声。德拉科懒得去戳穿这种鬼都骗不过的把戏，刚刚这人的脸白的活像摄魂怪附体，现在算是没有那么难看了。

但他仍然弄不清破特想干什么，甚至不知道这位救世主先生心情莫名其妙好转的原因。如果是想来看昔日死敌过得有多惨的，那么现在他如愿了。即使在这种地方自己仍然有着从小培养起来的气场，目前的处境怎么写也都是个惨字。

不过写法始终得弄得好看一些，尤其是在波特面前。

“你这种人是根本不会明白在这里的美妙之处的，”他继续说，“我每天都过得很精彩，至少比你那贫瘠的想象力中构造出来的场景要精彩的多。曾经就有人称赞过我机敏聪慧的大脑和能言善辩的口才，现在它们仍然起着作用。”

“这种时候就不要拿你自己来充数了。”哈利不假思索道。

…………德拉科以人格发誓，哪怕手边有一根魔杖，他绝对能在三秒钟之内让世界和自己都心平气和——可惜他没有。

不过他的沉默倒是给了对方机会，只见哈利像是纠结了许久，最终几不可闻地说，“马尔福，我……我让魔法部和威森加摩放你出来，可是失败了。”

德拉科眨眨眼睛。“哦，那么多谢。虽然这个做法又傻又天真，不过从你那儿想出来倒也是格外情有可原。”

“……你似乎一点也不惊讶。”

“我为什么要惊讶？这非常符合哈利·圣人·救世主·波特博爱而仁慈的形象，不是么？”德拉科翘起腿托着下巴，“只是我没想到你居然将这个形象贯彻得这么彻底——需不需要我提醒你一句，如果你想报恩的话，救了你命的是我母亲。更何况，虽然很不忍心粉碎你那美好的世界充满爱的小想法，但母亲当时没说实话纯粹是因为你告诉她我还活着。”

“我知道，”哈利抿着嘴，“……你是罪有应得。”

“而你去让魔法部放我出来？”德拉科挑起眉毛，“希望你能弄清楚你在做什么，波特。知道你那小脑瓜不可能听得懂，我简单点说吧——这就像你绞尽脑汁去想了一堆切瞌睡豆的方法最终还是切错了一样，不管我现在在这儿还是以后不在了，都是我在承担没得到汁液的后果，大致就是这么回事。——不过你不明白我也完全能理解，毕竟你估计到现在都不知道瞌睡豆该怎么切。”

“好好说话，马尔福。我说过，我不是来跟你吵架的。”哈利估计有点生气了，每次他情绪起伏比较大的时候，最先亮起来的永远都是那双绿眼睛。德拉科瞥他一眼。

“我正在好好说话，或者说，我一直以来就是这么说话的。我貌似也记得我说过，要听奉承那你进错了门，还是战争中的哪个昏迷咒把你给砸傻了，你竟然期望我像克里维那样把你捧上天么？”

“别提科林。”绿色愈加灼人起来，然后如同乍泄的灯火般忽的黯淡下去，“要不是你们的人，他如今应该可以……”

“说得好，‘我们的人’，真高兴你现在终于弄清楚我的分类了。”德拉科看都不用看就知道波特的那颗圣人心现在又在想些什么，无非都是以克里维为代表的许许多多的生命，在心甘情愿和牺牲间转来转去，“而且不好意思，你对我说这个没什么用，因为在我看来这是战争的必然后果，你丧失了你的朋友，我也丧失了我的。当然我知道他们的命在你们眼中一文不值，那么你们人的命在我眼中也是同样。”

“我从来都没有这个意思。”哈利冷冷地说，“要说你和帕金森他们哪里做的不对，我从来也都觉得是你们对麻瓜和其他巫师的那种态度。轻视，或者说歧视，所以跟伏地魔不谋而合——”

“歧视？你是这么想的？我明白了。”德拉科轻笑一声，“刚好我现在最不缺的就是可供打发的时间，干脆今天一口气跟你讲清楚。”

“这始终不是什么歧视不歧视的问题——好吧，虽然我承认我完全看不上麻瓜那样儿，”德拉科慢条斯理道，“但这和他们之间那种无聊的关于肤色或者人种的扯皮拉筋完全不同，明白？麻瓜们再怎么说都是同根同源，只要互相之间给出了足够的尊重和退让，再加上点调剂心情的言论自由和不管起没起作用的法律法规，事情不说解决，总会得到些许控制的。但我们的魔力与生俱来，想让出去或者不要都没办法。我们就算像对待彼此一样平等对他们，甚至把自己摆到再低的位置，在他们眼里也是高高在上充满蔑视，因为我们的的确确生来就要高一等——少用那种眼神看着我，这是实话。不然你以为中世纪那些迫害女巫事件纯粹是因为恐惧吗？恐惧会让人敬而远之和退避三舍，但不会让人想着把别的生命送上火刑架。能主导这种事情的永远都是羡慕到疯狂的一种情感，说白了，就是嫉妒。魔法这种东西可以存在于被他们嘲笑的童话故事中，但一旦他们意识到这种神奇又迷人的东西自己永远都不可能拥有，追求平等这时候就等于毁灭。”

“十足的伏地魔式论调。”

“并不是。”德拉科悠悠道，“黑魔王想要的是凌驾于麻瓜之上，而我一点跟他们打交道或者有交集的兴趣都没有。”

“那你怎么还……”

“打住，波特。”德拉科打了个哈欠，“我再说一遍，没有人比我更清楚这个道理：只要你的每个选择都经过深思熟虑，哪怕它们组成的道路通往牢房里头或者死亡，也就跟你没有什么关系了。我永远做的都是当时最该做的事，所以无所谓旁人怎么指指点点。”

“真是崇高的觉悟啊，”哈利的声音里听不出情绪，“那你怎么解释你对于罗恩他们的态度？”

“解释？”德拉科嗤笑，“我真是不想说给你听，因为讲了你也永远都不会理解。你们自我介绍时总是将名字放在姓之前的，做人当然也就这么做了。可是我们，永远都是先当好我们各自的姓氏再来谈名字，如果前一项做不好，无论用什么代价，哪怕将后一项整个儿填进去也要成全它，这是没有任何犹豫的。你随便去问问斯莱特林的每个人，就连克拉布和高尔都不会不知道，因为我们认字之前就将此铭刻在心，因为家族对我们来说不仅仅是那几栋漂亮房子或者族谱而已。韦斯莱们不在意这个，毕竟他们从来没有体会过这种滋味儿，放弃本来就不存在的东西永远最容易不过。”

哈利哑然许久，德拉科也宽宏大量地给他时间去消化，不过估计这个人如他所料的完全没理解，因为他将目光移到德拉科面前那张画着大大小小的竖条纹的纸上，有些生硬地转移话题道：“……这是什么？”

“钢琴。”德拉科得意地回答。这是他想出来打发时间的东西之一，梅林知道他当初找狱卒要份纸笔有多难，幸好他还记得以前弹过的几首曲子，不然画出了这些黑白键也没什么用，“我还没有天天和摄魂怪们交流感情的兴致，如果说没如你所愿一样形销骨立和以泪洗面的话，真是抱歉。”

哈利没理他，目光从那些黑白长方形上一寸寸地抚过去：“我不知道你还会弹钢琴。”

“你不知道的事情多了。”德拉科轻飘飘地说，“潘西他们也会。而这又是你们对我们的误解之一，总觉得纯血自视甚高的倚仗除了血脉便是金钱，却连我们把那些钱拿去干什么了都不知道。”

“……你说得对，马尔福。”哈利不知道在想什么，他现在倒像是终于回过了德拉科那些话的意味，没有抬起眼睛，只是轻声道，“你们矜贵、高傲、看不起人……既然如此，你当时为什么要主动跟我搭话呢？”

“什么？”德拉科愣了愣，这才反应过来，哈利估计是在说火车车厢上的初遇，“因为父亲觉得你的黑魔法力量有可能超得过黑魔王，结交你对马尔福家只会有好处。”他突然觉得有点讽刺，不禁笑出了声，“不会吧，波特。不然你以为会是什么？我对你倾慕已久，迫不及待想一瞥真容？”

“不是那次。我是说……唉算了，我就知道你不可能记得。”哈利看他一眼，突然慢慢地露出了个德拉科一点儿也不喜欢的笑，“多比其实知道你的很多事情，包括你储藏柜里的很多纪念品。别抵赖，马尔福——《救世主大战蛇脸老妖》什么的，某人还曾在上面豪情万丈地留了言。”

“……”

“需要我现在重复出来吗？”

“……再多说一个字我就杀了你，波特。”

“算了，我能呆的时间并不长。没时间跟你继续浪费。”哈利摇摇头，语气中的愉悦让德拉科咬牙切齿。他从长袍的口袋里抽出根细长的物体，隔着铁栏递给德拉科，“喏，物归原主。拿这个杀我去吧。”

德拉科犹豫了片刻，还是接了过来。阿兹卡班的光线昏暗而稀缺，然而他只凭形状就知道那是什么东西——他的魔杖，这根弹性尚可的山楂木几乎陪他度过了所有波澜起伏的时期，自己原以为在马尔福庄园后就再也见不到它了。他摩挲着木头细细的纹路，将魔杖在手上转了两圈，然后毫不犹豫地朝另一边抛去：“真不知道你是怎么在战争中活下来的，波特。格兰杰没有告诉你警戒心的重要吗？”

“可是你打不过我。”哈利笃定道，他看见德拉科的脸色倏地黑了，赶紧接住山楂木补上一句，“因为你的魔杖现在对我……呃，我是说，我用的比较顺手，起码在最后的时候是这样。”

德拉科刚放下去的眉毛又扬了起来。

“我知道你现在一定在想我干嘛告诉你这些，可是我下面说的话，你一定要听好，马尔福。”哈利不知想到了什么，语气认真而慎重，“你知道伏地魔后来想方设法得到了邓布利多的魔杖吧？但你在六年级对邓布利多施的那个缴械咒让那根魔杖的所有权归到了你身上，而我在你家里的……行为让这种权利转到了我这儿，这就是为什么我最后能打败伏地魔。”

德拉科皱紧眉头，他的确不理解为什么哈利跟他说这些，他尝试跟上哈利的思维，然而发现自己甚至都不知道黑魔王换了老蜜蜂的魔杖。

“我对你的英雄故事没兴趣，波特。这些话你可以拿去跟魔法史教材编辑部讲。”

“……你就当我怀念过去好了。”哈利沉默了会儿，仍然继续他的话，从分院仪式开始，把七年——尤其是第七年的时间压缩在寥寥数语里。德拉科早在之前无数的百无聊赖中把这事干过不下百遍，于是挑自己不知道的听了听，就让这些浮光掠影从耳朵里流走了。波特看样子只是想找个人叙旧，对方是谁以及是否倾听并无所谓。梅林知道他怎么想一圈选到了阿兹卡班里面，不过德拉科总算弄清楚了救世主大驾光临的原因，懒得追究这点细节。

“伏地魔分裂了灵魂制作出七个魂器，赫奇帕奇的金杯在莱斯特兰奇的金库，拉文克劳的冠冕在有求必应屋，有一本日记会在二年级的时候被我毁掉，还有一个戒指，邓布利多知道在什么地方……还有斯莱特林的挂坠盒，它应该会在克利切的手上，就是布莱克家老宅的那个家养小精灵，再就是他的那条蛇，我是最后的、也是意外的一个。”哈利的语速越来越快，他看上去像是想把自己战胜黑魔王的所有原因倾囊相授，仿佛坐在对面的不是德拉科，而是另一个自己，“当时在禁林他杀死的是我体内的魂片，所以我没有死成。邓布利多六年级才开始摧毁魂器，现在想来，如果能早一点的话……”

他的声音渐渐低了下去，德拉科看着他，自己在刚刚之前都没有听说过魂器这个词，想必这是黑魔王最深的秘密，作为名食死徒，死之前知道了也不亏。

对方那边传来几声不轻不重的敲击，是摄魂怪在赶人了。

“德拉科，”哈利突然开口，他抬起眼睛，双眸仍然绿得像两颗剔透的翡翠。目光与话中莫名的情绪让德拉科一阵心悸，甚至一时都顾不上计较他的称呼，“如果，我是说如果，再来一次的话，你还会对我伸出手来吗？”

“如果你还是大难不死的男孩，那就会。”德拉科淡淡道，“父亲始终相信你身上的黑魔法能力，这又不会有什么改变。”

“那你呢？”哈利说，“如果你爸爸没有让你这么做呢？”

“明知故问是不是很好玩，波特？”德拉科磨着牙眯起眼睛，“特别是在多比告诉了你我的……总之，你都知道了之后。——怎么，突然后悔在大庭广众下拂我面子了？”

哈利笑了，绿眼睛乍然倾泻出星星点点的明亮的光，笑声却像褪色的纸般苍白，在冰冷的牢房中宛若泣音。他猛地抬起手好像想伸向德拉科，然而五指只是在空中划了道虚无的影子，便再次蜷回了袍子的漆黑之下。

摄魂怪在那边不耐烦了，哈利最终站起来，深深地望了德拉科一眼后扭过头去，好像想把今天的谈话刻进记忆，然后再不过问。

转过身的时候，德拉科听见他说：“嗯。”

几天后，德拉科在间有夕阳的房子里中结束了他的序章——别的犯人都是就地解决，估计这个福优待又是哈利不知怎么好说歹说给他争取的。

他最后没有闭上眼，就那么看着摄魂怪惨白的脸与绝望的气息慢慢逼近，忽然想到了三年级的那次保护神奇生物课，自己扮成摄魂怪去吓哈利。

的确挺吓人的，他想，难怪那个疤头那么急巴巴地要去学守护神咒呢。


	2. Chapter 2

今天是亚当·约翰逊转来新学校的第一天，父亲因为工作原因不得不转来小惠金区的总公司，他跟妈妈也只好跟着换住处。跟已经熟识的同伴分别让他简直心如刀割，约定保持联系的郑重程度宛若在山盟海誓。爸爸看着好笑，漫不经心地安慰他，反正也没认识多久，你到新地方不也可以交朋友嘛。

事实证明，愚蠢的大人永远没办法理解孩子的心情，这让他们在很多方面也就永远无法沟通了。亚当又沮丧又难过，这种情绪甚至影响到了他向大家自我介绍时的表现。不过好在老师和同学们都很友善，特别是同学们，了解了他的不幸遭遇后纷纷表示理解与同情，这让亚当大感宽慰。

第三节课下的时候便已经有人邀请亚当放学去家里玩，其中就包括一位叫亨利·博森的男孩。亚当数学课的时候跟他分到同个小组，在半个小时内就建立了坚不可摧的革命友谊——主要建立于亚当小声告诉了他老师提问的答案。亨利几乎认识全年级的所有人，于是亚当有幸在午餐的时候了解到不少情况。

“……放心，哥们儿。大多数人都挺好的，有次麦莎受伤了，还是我们共同把她送去医务室的呢。”亨利的嘴被烟熏鸡肉三明治塞得满满当当，亚当看着他把正在咀嚼的一大口艰难地咽下去，然后压低了声音，“不过……咳咳，不过有几个人你得当心。首先就是达力·弗农，大家平常都能躲多远躲多远。他还留了级，我妈妈讲过，那种小孩已经被，被……”他努力想了想，总算回忆起了那个词，强调道，“被‘宠坏’了。”

“他怎么啦？”

“说来话长，我就这么告诉你吧，”亨利摇摇头，“只要碰到他，糖果、作业本、书包、或者你自己，有样东西必定得遭殃。而且我向你担保，跟最后一项比起来，把所有零食全都给他也完全不算什么。他简直就是那个逼着鹅下金蛋的巨人，我们全年级的所有人都对他又怕又讨厌。有传言说他曾经揍翻过几名高年级的学生，而且有不少跟班，谁都没办法。”

亚当想起来，刚刚上数学课时是有三四名男生始终不安分，其中一个因为亚当没把练习题的答案给他看就尖声叫着举起手，非说亚当一直在讲话，害他都没办法专心。不过没人相信就是了。

“老师就没有管过吗？”

“你是没见过他妈妈的厉害。”亨利叹了口气，拿起旁边的橙汁，“上次史密斯小姐把他妈妈叫到学校来。还没来得及开口呢，她妈妈就先嚎上了。啧啧，多亏你没听见，当时的场面我现在都觉得可怕，不知道的还以为我们割了她儿子的几斤肉呢，天花板都差点被掀开。从那之后哪还有老师说什么呀。”

亚当心里的危机感骤然叮铃铃响起来，连老师都没办法，看来弗农确实是个坏孩子，用今天英语课上刚刚学的成语来概括，非常地“无可救药”。

“他今天是不是没来？”

“算上今天，刚刚好一个星期没来了。之前他出了点状况，他妈妈非说是‘精神创伤’，得让他在家休息至少半个月不可。说实话，我们都巴不得他这创伤一直伤到毕业，这样还能有个安稳日子。”

“他这样的人能出什么事？”亚当惊异地问道。

“这就得提到我让你小心的第二个家伙了。”亨利突然严肃起来，“弗农是很不好惹，但是你记住，宁愿去和弗农打上几架，也千万千万，千万不要得罪哈利·波特。”

这是一个任何同年龄的孩子看了都会羡慕不已的房间，成堆成堆玩具形成的小山几乎代替了地板，全新的小轿车和遥控飞机踩在缺胳膊少腿的旧机器人上耻高气昂，不知道自己所瞧不起的对象也刚刚被买来不到三天；随手拉开任何柜子的抽屉，都会发现里面满满当当的塞着曲奇饼干、火星棒、巧克力球还有各种各样光凭名字就能引起孩子们欢呼的零食。它们的包装上印着法文，德文和西班牙文，并且全部被撕开了口，证明主人只是矜持地吃了一小点儿。更不必说印花的墙纸，扶手椅里软的能埋进去的靠枕，细亚麻制成的窗帘，它们虽然都被蜡笔和水彩笔施以过极其艺术的创造，但仅仅是材质上显示出的价格，便足够让很多自诩溺爱孩子的父母叹为观止。

此时金黄澄澈的阳光正从玻璃上缓缓流淌下来，整间屋子被浸润得如同加热了的蜂蜜，盈满暖烘烘而甜蜜的芳香。

但达力只觉得冷，他哆哆嗦嗦地把自己裹进厚厚的被子里，那个声音却裹挟着残留的恐惧，从身上各处向外冒去。又阴又寒，宛若鬼魅，从四面八方的黑暗中朝他围拢，然后将每寸血液都凝结成冰霜。

蛇，那是蛇。

他现在最后悔的事情，就是在那天打了那个小杂种一顿。

“弗农的表弟？天哪。”亚当倒抽一口凉气，“既然你这么说，那他是不是比弗农还高还壮？你们平时的日子得是有多难过啊。”他感觉自己未来堪忧。

亨利抿了抿嘴。

“那倒没有，你光看他本人，完全想不到他居然和弗农沾亲带故——其实吧还挺友好的。但是波特很有些……诡异，”他犹豫道，“你别不信，但如果他是个女的，那就和故事中的巫婆差不多。在他身上老是发生奇奇怪怪的事情。”

亚当闻言反而觉得羡慕，他最近在换牙，每晚都非常诚心地向牙齿仙女许愿让作业或者考试全部消失的本事，但仙女到现在都没理自己。“他是不是会魔法？哇！这么酷！”

“什么魔法，不是你想的那样儿——害，你再待段时间肯定明白我的意思了。反正我们所有人都知道，只要惹了他，过段时间——有可能只是三天，有可能是一个月——你绝对会倒霉，程度视情况而定。弗农并不是第一个，事实上，我们都有点惊讶波特现在才对他出手。要不是大家都不太敢跟波特说话，我们非得去谢谢他不可。”

这时候上课铃响了，两人起身朝教室走去。

“有次是弗农的头号跟班皮尔，我那节体育课不舒服没去，亲眼看到他把课间发给大伙儿的饼干全部塞进了波特的储物柜，结果当老师来查的时候，吃完的饼干袋倒都从他那儿搜出来了，波特上课的时候全程跟其他人在一起，我到现在都没想明白他是怎么做到的；”亨利掰着指头，“还有次，弗农那伙人唆使他去捅学校里一个特别大的马蜂窝，谁都看得出来下场是什么，但是那群马蜂奇迹般地居然绕过了波特，反而将弗农他们蛰得在家里躺了一星期。”

“这些事情就够可怕的了，重点是，每件事情，包括这回，每件你都找不到是他做的证据，但是你就知道，这是他做的。老师也只会罚你而不是他。”

在亨利吞下最后半块三明治之时，一个瘦小的黑发男孩悄悄地朝实验楼潜去，他的身影跃动在浮光和桦树交织的光影里，微风筛过他的每缕发丝，就像只灵活的猫。要知道，造物主给予这种生物柔软轻盈的肉垫和尖利的爪子，为的就是让他们能悄无声息地进行捕猎。

他一溜烟从正门进入，在左右环顾后直奔人迹罕至的西侧消防楼梯，没花多少功夫就闪到了三层的角落。这栋建筑的来访者多半都是高年级上科学课的学生，从男孩的行为中，不难看出他早已经将此路线摸得比上学路还熟。

刚出楼梯口便是赫赫有名的G13教室。多少年来，数不清的低年级学生被这个门牌号吓得心惊胆战，等到进入高年级后又对它乐此不疲，皆因为学校的所有实验器械和人体模型都存放在这儿。不少五六年级的学生曾煞有介事地表示，黄昏之时自己亲眼看到那些骷髅和肌肉人在走廊上四处游荡，边说还边比划，然后在小孩子们惊恐又钦佩的眼神中大笑不止。

浑然忘了自己以前就是被吓到瑟瑟发抖中的一个。

储物室的门在放学前通常都不会锁，男孩握住把手轻轻一推就打开了。他来到最大的一具模型前，搬来个板凳踩上去，然后拿起旁边的一根长尺子，刚好勉勉强强触碰到头骨。

他为自己的身高无奈地叹口气，正准备踮起脚，忽而听得骷髅愤怒又凄厉地大喊：“坏蛋！恶棍！坏哈里！”

这渗人的声音若是被常人听到，准从凳子上跌下来不可。然而男孩噗嗤笑了。

“是哈利。”他纠正道。

他抬起头，绿眼睛因为笑意而闪闪发亮，手上稍稍用力，骨架的头就被尺子掀开，露出爬行动物的尾部。与此同时，骷髅的眼睛部分骤然失去了光彩，一个滑溜溜的生灵看准时机，哧溜窜到了他的肩膀上：“说好了啊，三只老鼠，半条爪子也不能少！”

“你先把我的名字叫对了再提吧。”哈利挑了挑眉毛，仔细地将所有物品还原好后走出教室，伸了个懒腰，“要求别那么严格呀，谁知道达达下次放进我笔盒的又是什么。”

一人一蛇朝走廊尽头的教师办公室走去，因为哈利想顺便去取自己的科学课作业。那条冷血动物滑进裤子口袋，嘴巴仍然在嘟嘟囔囔，哈利只当听不见，反正它说烦了就会消停。

令人满意的练习，他漫不经心地对自己说，但我若要指望它能给亲爱的表哥永生难忘的教训，那可就是痴人说梦啦。

许多伟人或者英雄在小时候便已经有了什么超乎寻常的特质，培根十二岁进了剑桥，狄更斯九岁开始创作，莫扎特用第一小提琴奏鸣曲让周边人目瞪口呆也就是四岁时候的事儿。哈利却不知道他们是不是也跟自己一样，因为骨骼清奇而天天不得安宁。

从他有记忆起，周围的怪事就没停过，比如原本准备给他穿的旧衣服突然缩小到只有木偶能穿的大小，比如他有时候只要望望天空，身旁就像有风把他托起来送到屋顶上去，控都控制不住。与旁人不同已经够麻烦的了，偏偏哈利寄人篱下，最不能添的就是麻烦。这神奇能力在正经事上丝毫不派用场，每每火上浇油倒是非常起劲。弗农姨父早在几年前就要带他去看医生——现在想来，哈利估计他是准备就此把这个累赘丢到精神病院之类的地方去——但这事儿被佩妮姨妈给拦了下来，哈利在经过客厅的时候无意听见她对她丈夫这么说：

“就跟他那……的爹妈一个样。”

将中间理解不了意思的形容词忽略不计，这是佩妮姨妈首次在车祸之外提到波特夫妇，哪怕没有当着自己的面——什么叫跟爸爸妈妈一样？他们之前是什么样的？也有这种能力吗？

他从没有见过自己的父母，碗橱里的墙壁上有着石子刻下的三个小人，笔触仔细而温柔，可是只有中间的那个有着面容和表情。佩妮姨妈坚称波特夫妇死于肇事司机的莽撞和愚蠢，可是如果他们跟自己相同的话，哈利不信，神奇能力不会在关键时刻让一阵风什么的把汽车给吹走。

这线索固然不能让人满意，不过总比啥也不知道强。那时候哈利还未上学，没人能为他答疑解惑。哈利左右也不想去问别人，有天趁着达力来不及为难他，直接跑去了区里的图书馆。小惠金区的藏书量还不算低，他一手书一手词典，总算从那些艰涩难懂的专用名词间勉强挖出了“遗传”这个词的相关定义。可是就算是书中，也只提到了相似的相貌，相似的性格甚至相似的疾病，唯独没说有什么“身上会发生稀奇古怪事情”的遗传。

哈利起初很沮丧，不过图书馆好歹是给了他另外的收获——这是处比灌木丛更好的藏身地点，只要他能在达力追上之前钻进去，那些迷宫似的高大书架就成了比树干和枝叶还好的庇护。他花了点功夫弄清楚图书馆的构造，从此一进门便跟鱼虾入海一样游刃有余了。这里有无数个隐蔽的沙发或者角落，哈利人小身窄，需要做的就是拿起本书在窗台的帘子后边遮住脸，如此就有了珍贵的几个小时的清净。最棒的是，这个地方严禁喧哗，自有不少大人们去管教达达和他的那些同党，把他们有所发现之前赶出去。

他用两个月时间将儿童读物扫了个干净，之后便有些不知所措了。他想看点别的东西，但自己的见识显然还没有将“名著书单”之类的认知给囊括进去，便只好从书名入手。即便如此，很多书的名字他都不理解。

每个字母的确都是英文，怎么连在一起我就不懂了呢。哈利发愁的想。

有大人看见哈利抱着本词典在一排排书架间晃来晃去，跟一堆医学文献和生物报告大眼瞪小眼，觉得这小孩儿挺有意思。

“看上去你对杜兴氏肌肉营养不良症有着什么独到的见解了，小不点儿？”

哈利的确在研究那一长串的含义，听出这话里的调侃意味，顿觉忿忿。说得好像谁乐意个子小长不高似的！

他心里有气儿，面上却反而笑起来。转了转眸子，便也笑嘻嘻转过头去。

“不知小不点是在说谁呀？”

大人一愣，只当他年龄小没理解，不自觉重复一遍道：“当然是在说你啊。”

哈利便笑得更开心了。

他长长地“噢——”了一声，正准备在大人反应过来之前猫腰溜个没影，结果还没跑出去两步就被抓小鸡仔似的拎了回来。

“站住。”男人低头看着那团乱七八糟的黑发只觉得又好气又好笑，“站好了——占完便宜就想跑，哪有这么好的事？”

废话，占完便宜还不跑，我傻呀。

话这么说，哈利眼观鼻鼻观心，还是将虚心受教的模样摆了个十成十。这是他在佩妮姨妈那儿得到的宝贵经验，别的不说，至少能让自己的耳膜少受几分钟的摧残。

大人瞅他低眉顺眼地站着，正眼一瞧，才发现他身上的衣服裤子明显已经旧的不成样子，被小而窄的骨头架子勉勉强强地撑着，愈发显得身形瘦弱。眉头皱了皱，刚刚逗孩子的心便散了个七七八八，便问道：“你叫什么名字？

“哈利，哈利·波特。”

姓波特？这就是德思礼家那个精神不正常的侄子？男人又上上下下打量几眼，实在无法将这小豆丁和那些耸人听闻的形容词联系到一起。不过一想德思礼夫妇和他们儿子的种种行径，心里也就释然了，生出几分同情来。

同情也没办法，男人心里想，流言是小惠金区这地方的养料，他哪怕现在就是给了这孩子一颗糖，明天整个社区都得知道自己和一名小神经病成了忘年交。

“你姨妈……唉，算了。”他指指不远处花花绿绿的区域：“儿童读物在那边，要我带你过去吗？”

哈利摇摇头，突然意识到这是个问问题的好机会，便说：“那些书我都看完啦，我想找点别的什么看看，但是找不到。”他飞快地抬头望了眼男人的神色，料到他不相信，于是补充道，“真的，里面的每个故事我都知道。”

“那你最喜欢哪个故事呢？”

哈利想了想。

“我喜欢《小王子》。”他说。

“我就是那只没有被驯养的狐狸，没有人把我放在心上，没有人需要我，也没有人把我当成独一无二的。”

……狐狸对小王子说：你只是一个小男孩，就像其他成千上万个小男孩一样没有什么两样。我不需要你。你也不需要我。对你来说，我也只是一只狐狸，和其他成千上万的狐狸没有什么不同。但是，如果你驯养了我，我们就会彼此需要。对我来说，你就是我的世界里独一无二的了；我对你来说，也是你的世界里的唯一了。

他什么时候才能遇见自己的小王子呢。

那段对话最终在大人复杂的眼光中结束。哈利知道那眼光中有惊异、欣赏和不忍，这些情绪仅次于厌恶、嘲笑和歇斯底里，是他这些年从旁人那里得到的稍微鲜亮点的色泽。

虽然并没有什么用。

好在那位大人最终还是给哈利指明了方向，甚至还好心地提供了参考书单——他有位小学高年级的儿子和两名刚上初中的女儿，这次来图书馆就是完成学校英语课对于暑假课外书的要求的。

哈利顺藤摸瓜摸到了自己想看的东西，就再也没有问过任何人。他很聪明，相同类型的读物总是放在一起的，也极少有作家只写一本书。林林总总加起来，对他而言就足够了。

其实他的要求始终也就是这个词，能吃饱就足够了，有地方睡就足够了，能有个玩具消磨时间就足够了，能安安静静地在德思礼家待一天就足够了……

可惜总是事与愿违。

总之，哈利在这段日子看了许多书，这些纸张做成的朋友远比他所认识的任何孩子都好相处，并且个个满腹学识。“我真的不太明白。”有天哈利对着一个骑在马上、神气活现的将军喃喃自语道，“为什么那群人不能看看书呢？哪怕他们只瞧三行字，也能明白这个世界上有意义的事情不只是欺负人和打听街坊邻居的八卦了。”

拿破仑忙着打仗，自然是没空理会他。不过哈利意识到，自己现在所处的世界是那么广阔，与它比起来，小惠金区只有米粒大小。既然如此，说不定就有这样的地方，人人都拥有同自己相同或者别的什么不一样的能力。所有人都被风送到屋顶上坐着，哈利就不信还有谁会孤立谁。

想象很美好，现实中唯一能跟他身上特质扯上关系的便是童话故事，也有历史书隐隐约约提到了十四世纪的猎杀女巫事件，不过编写这段文字的人似乎都对此不甚相信，只草草敷衍了几笔，还非得加上“传说”这种字眼，生怕读者当真似的。

时间就这么过去，不管怎么说，外面世界的吸引力对于哈利来说仍然越来越大，而通向那里最快的道路就是学习。达力恨不得快满七岁了佩妮姨妈才满腔热泪地将宝贝儿子送进小学，哈利可不打算这样。快满六岁前他挑了个时机，在达力顶着满脸口红印、挥舞着堪堪及格的英语试卷离开晚餐桌时开始了计划。

“你在学校都学些什么呢？”他这么问道。

“我凭什么告诉你这个废物？？”达力狠狠地推搡了哈利一下，转过头去朝他的靠山大喊道，“爸爸！妈妈！你们快来呀！听听他说的是什么话！”

哈利扶住桌子站稳。达力对他就没客气过，这人这么多年翻来覆去连半个新词都没学会，他也早就听习惯了，不但不生气，看这画面甚至觉得挺有意思——葛朗台怒气冲冲地骂别人吝啬，麦克白夫人大义凛然地斥责别人恶毒，天底下还有比这更滑稽的事么？他还知道达力最想要什么，并且早已经摸出了一套本事，逗这名小霸王被卖了还帮自己数钱。

“你在学校学得这么好，这么厉害，”他兴致盎然地说，“我真羡慕。我也想去上学，可以吗？”他紧接着对从厨房出来的佩妮姨妈道。

“你才多大，现在去学校做什么？到了年纪你想不去也不行。”佩妮姨妈厉声道。

这时候该见好就收，不然等到弗农姨父到达餐厅就难办了。不过哈利等不及，由于不同的学校有不同的开学时间，社区里也有孩子年龄差几个月就进了一年级，他决心加入这个阵营。

“笨鸟先飞嘛。”他作出善解人意的样子，“我要是跟达力在一所学校，相处的时间肯定比在家里多多了。也免得给您们添麻烦。”

这句话起到了决定性的效果。达力在话音未落之前就朝他妈妈两眼放光地扑过去，鬼哭狼嚎地要求送哈利去学校，越快越好，最好明天就能跟自己一起七点半钟起床。

佩妮姨妈赶忙抱紧心肝宝贝，用怀疑的目光死死盯着哈利。后者回望过去，绿眼睛纯洁又无辜。

之后哈利和蛇先生说起这件事，蛇先生始终不明白他是如何办到的。

“其实很简单。”哈利说。“一只在你面前随时随地都能吃掉的老鼠，和一只你得等七八个小时才能进窝抓的老鼠，你选哪个？”

“那你还不是亏了，如果不是她儿子要求，你那姨妈肯定不会把你们送进同所学校。你就早了六个月，却要多受六年的罪。”

“我才不亏呢。”哈利笑了，“看见过公园门口的苹果树吗？它在赫特福德郡那儿就结不出这么红的果子，佩妮姨妈给达力选的学校绝对比原本给我选的好得多，达力不知道珍惜，我可不是。”

学校跟他想的基本没什么不同，达力群殴为主陷害为辅，明里暗里屡败屡战地给他找麻烦，哈利也就乐得陪他放松心情——反正除了那条被偶然救下来的蛇，也没人敢跟自己一起玩。

甚至他还更乐意被陷害。挨打是实打实的，但一旦达力麾下的那名老鼠脸军师皮尔想要用计，哈利就能动动脑筋，让受害者换个对象。每次的程度都被哈利安排的很好，加上蛇先生就更精彩了。达力的跟班团屡屡跑去找老师七嘴八舌，却怎么也说不清楚哈利做了什么。

如果不是这回他们过分了的话，哈利其实挺愿意将目前的状态一直持续下去。

当时他们处在一片废弃的沙地上，达力这回合选择的是武力而不是智力，而哈利很不巧地刚出图书馆就被逮了个正着。他刚熟练地摆好受到伤害最小的姿势，无数的拳脚就开始往身上招呼。

凶猛程度比之前的许多次还狠，估计是为了报复几天前他们咎由自取的马蜂。

哈利有气无力地想着，只觉得眼前的世界都模糊成了一团团颜色混杂的光影。他的头被捶得颠来倒去，感觉浑身的血液都乱七八糟地在身体中上下逃窜。殴打往往伴随的是咒骂，那些尖利的嗓音逼仄地挤进耳朵，就像将高压气强行塞入一个封闭的泡沫，跟他充斥着的耳鸣一起嗡嗡作响。

然而哈利知道自己不能出声，更不能喊痛，这事儿他在承受头次施暴之后便再也不做了，此时早已错过了逃跑的最佳时机，而任何的抽噎或吸气都会让这些东西更加兴奋。右手在几只拳头的围攻下无力地垂了下去，他抿住唇，准备重新用手护住要害，然而有几双手狠狠锁住了他的动作，达力肥胖的爪子随即便钳死了他的喉咙，周围传来猎奇与扭曲的笑声，凝成一根尖利的刺扎进他的耳朵——学校前几日刚学列那狐偷鸡的故事，哈利悚然一惊，头皮发冷，恐惧忽的攫上麻木的心脏，他知道这些人想要干什么！

窒息的滋味足以让任何人发疯，他感觉自己被封在一个没有缝隙的水箱中，被人在脚上绑了巨石向下沉去，他用尽全身力气想要摆脱控制，然而根本没办法从那些粗壮的手臂中逃脱。耳旁阵阵的嬉笑声宛若拉长的刺耳汽笛，眼睛前已然弥漫出重重叠叠的黑雾，哈利知道，马上自己连挣扎的力气都要没有了。达达把对鸡的方法在人身上试验完，有想好怎么处理我的尸体么？

……不过也好，这样也许就能见到爸爸妈妈了。他干脆闭上眼睛，却听见有什么从那雾蒙蒙的嘈杂中刺来——

是纸张被撕裂的声音。

哈利包里纸质的东西除了作业，就是那本他用攒了好久的钱买下的、从小就看了好多回的《小王子》。

他们动什么都不能动那本书！

也许是亚当斯，也许是肯特，或者是哪个急于奉承达力的跟班，但这都不重要。哈利一时只觉得气血沸水般噼里啪啦地上涌，兴许是冲动激发了他的反抗因子，兴许是求生的本能——理智当然知道他得先自救，然而高涨的血液嗡嗡作响，已经浪潮般吞噬掉了恐惧和谨慎，被突破临界点的其它情绪代替了。

哈利用尽全身力气扳住那只猪爪，嗷呜一口咬了上去。

濒临死亡的小兽知道自己没能力与敌人同归于尽，于是在死之前也要啃下半口仇敌的肉来。

当晚回去免不了又是场腥风血雨，达力意料之中的恶人先告状，捧着鲜血淋漓的手嚎叫不止；佩妮姨妈声嘶力竭的哭叫几乎要掀翻屋顶，弗农姨父暴跳如雷，如果不是法律拖着，只怕要当即进厨房提刀要开始血债血偿。

哈利低着头，抱着已经被撕成几半的小说，插图中的小王子、玫瑰与狐狸都成了一片一片，纷纷扬扬地要从不成样子的书页里落下来。他只当做没听见那些震破耳膜的狂吼和接下来半年他要面临的待遇，在弗农姨父两指多宽的皮带抽到脸上之前歪了歪脑袋。

“姨父，”他说，“您放心，您现在对我做的一切，我都会在学校成百倍地还到表哥身上——您知道的，用我自己的方式。”

这么多年，这是他第一次这样说话。

效果堪称立竿见影，起码那条皮带没成功甩在哈利脸上。但佩妮姨妈顿时发出声夜叉般的恐怖尖啸，弗农姨父的脸红如砖块，斗牛般指着哈利，咆哮道：“你敢！！”

“我敢。”哈利平静地将书抱紧了些，幽幽抬起的眼睛不禁令人联想到另一种拥有绿眸的动物，“为什么不敢？您们大可让表哥休学，只要姨妈不在意左邻右舍怎么说的话。也可以将我送到精神病院或者孤儿院之类的地方去。不过您得做好鱼死网破的准备。”他突兀地笑了一声，“毕竟我的命不值钱，又没有人替我伤心。”

当晚哈利在一片死寂中回到他的碗橱，在黏稠而孤寂的黑暗里沉默了良久，抚摸了几下墙上的刻印，然后蜷缩起身子。

“爸爸妈妈，”他轻声道，“达力欺负我，骂我，毁了我最重要的东西，已经要杀我了——姨夫姨妈还护着他，这就是我的亲人。”

“以前是我傻，以后我不会再让自己受欺负了。”

他的动作非常快。也许有更稳妥的方式，但他根本不想用。言语挑衅之后转身就跑，以自己为诱饵把达力一伙人骗进赫赫凶名的G-13是最简单的一步，甚至比哈利想得还要简单。愤怒中追击猎物的野猪是没有理智的，哪怕它们已经跑进了兔子的窝。

哈利在学校最熟悉的地方之一就是这间教室，并且在此之前早掐灭了电源。

有没有鬼他最清楚不过了，其实即便有也没什么可怕的，他还能问问它们知不知道自己的爸爸妈妈在哪儿。

不过现在有了。看着在黑暗中突然顿住脚步、惊恐逐渐爬上脸庞的男孩们，一条小蛇朝早就候在骷髅架中的另一条笑了笑，轻轻锁上了门。

“咔哒。”

“咔哒。”

“啊，哈利来了。”面目和善的科学课教师微笑道，“是来拿作业的吧？”

“是，麻烦您啦。”哈利弯了弯眼睛，突然像想起什么似的，“对了先生，上回您给我的，G-13号教室的钥匙，我得还给您。”

“噢！对对对，没事儿，就放桌子上吧。”中年男人从一沓厚厚的本子中将哈利的抽出来递给他，心中好笑。这孩子在物理和化学上挺有天赋，有时自己也就给些高年级的题目让他思考，不难，趣味性为主，而且大多都得做实验。上次放学还被哈利缠着问问题，结果他有事赶着要走，就拜托哈利帮忙锁好储藏室的门。

忙来忙去的，差点忘了钥匙还没要回来。唉，年纪大了。

他将那枚小小的金属物放进口袋，抬头见哈利正在翻看着作业，打趣道：“怎么样？上回的实验好玩儿吗？”

“好玩。”哈利笑盈盈的，“实验目标的反应完全符合我的设想，并且效果特别好呢，是我目前做过的最开心的一个。”

哈利回到教学楼时刚刚放学，正午最强烈的太阳明晃晃地照在孩子们的身影上。他心情也很愉悦，轻快地拿好书包走出校门，余光正正瞥见小鸟们争先恐后地飞进父母的怀里，那场景无论看多少次都要灼伤眼睛。

阳光太强烈，哈利脸上的笑容被蒸发般消失了。

蛇先生刚刚跟他分开，理由是要回家享用午餐。哈利见过这个家，是个阴暗潮湿的洞穴，从蛇先生的夸夸其谈来看，被打理的很好；他也慢慢地踢着石子朝女贞路四号走去，回到自己从来没被打理过的洞穴里。

一时竟不知道谁更幸运。

哈利想起从小直到如今的种种，最开始便是达力的拳头，他打不过也跑不远；然后他学会了看书和动脑筋，达力欺负他他就会用自己的方式反击了，挨饿或者挨打，这样或者那样，然后等达力缓过神来了之后继续……这就是他记忆里的所有内容。

从前如此，现在如此，在有能力离开之前看来也是如此，就像个始终循环着的圆，没有尽头般把他封死在这栋两层的小房子里。

他发狠、反抗，像G-13那样将达力吓得不敢下床，洋洋得意，也就是将这个圆的半径画的大些罢了。这才第几年，还有那么久才能离开这里，他还得靠德思礼家养着啊。

别的小孩怎么过的呢。

其实也不用看别人，达力就是最好的典型了。他老是嫉妒而讥讽地将这位表哥形容成猪，猪过的就是最值得被羡慕的生活。

哈利突然觉得一阵晕眩，夹杂着厌烦、恶心与厌恶，激得他要呕吐起来，几乎站立不稳，只觉得自己既辛苦又可悲。

他决定去附近的公园稍稍坐一会儿，于是便朝着那个方向走去。嘴中轻声念道：“‘人都在哪呢？沙漠里有点寂寞。’”

公园门口就是那棵他提起过的苹果树，这会子既不开花也不结果，枝繁叶茂，生长的如火如荼，四周静悄悄的。

人多的地方也很寂寞。他在心里对自己说。

哈利轻轻地挪动步子，就在他垂着头准备绕过褐色的树干时，突然听到一个陌生的声音叫他：

“波特！”


	3. Chapter 3

“波特！”  
是个男孩子的声音，从树梢处垂落而下，清泠泠好像雪山下即将奔向春天原野的溪流。尾调的卷音被他发得随意，溪流就透出股本人不自知的矜贵来。  
就一个单词，我怎么就想出这么多啦。哈利有些好笑，却不由得抬头望去。  
这一望便怔住了。很难形容他当时是什么感觉——因为哈利在目前有限而短暂的人生中从未体会过这种感觉。他甚至都没有看清面前之人的容貌，却觉得世间的万千色彩都骤然消退，本就安静的周围愈发鸦雀无声，落针可闻。又在短暂的停顿后乍裂倾涌而出，刹时铺天盖地的漫进了身体，令人失语。  
哈利有瞬间竟不知如何反应，只顺从本能般闭上了眼睛。他后退两步，视线再度恢复时便直接浸入了一双银色里。它们明亮，凉澈，澄净，一天中最灿烂的阳光想要细细碎碎地落入进去，它们却嫌多余般微微眯起，仅浮上些碎金光泽。这些金色便只好在男孩的发间和皮肤上流淌，谁知男孩肤色极白、发色极淡，周身气场没因此被添上许多暖意，反倒越像是被装在宝石匣子中的冰雪，金尊玉贵地冒着丝丝凉气。  
男孩坐在高高的树杈上，双手支撑着平衡，两条腿在葱绿构成的影子间晃来晃去。爬树这种接近于顽皮的行为因为他理所应当的表情和姿态，竟仿佛也变得雅致高贵起来。  
其实哈利当时并没有心思和能力想到如此多的形容——他只是觉得“好看”这个词在脑海里翻来倒去，再找不出别的词语；他也无论如何都想不到这个画面、这种感觉，连同这个人一起，将会在之后几乎占据他的整段生命。不过哈利很久之后每每回忆起这一幕，都意识到那些所谓的命运开端或许都是如此，都是毫无征兆地如约而至。  
现在，哈利几乎立即断定自己从没见过这名男孩——小惠金区里生长不出这种格格不入又显眼鲜亮的花朵；他甚至都不属于这里，他能给人留下的印象太过深刻，若是随家人刚刚搬来都不可能无波无澜。  
——然而他却认识自己，甚至一眼便唤出了名字。  
这实在太奇怪、太稀奇、太难以理解了。  
“怎么，我认错人了？”估计是他怔然的时间太久，男孩不知何时已经从树上轻轻巧巧地跃下，然后凑近哈利身前。他比哈利高上些许，此时突然接近，衣物中的浅淡的香气便绽放开来，好像是甜甜的糖果，或者馥郁的玫瑰。连同男孩专注的目光一起，不容拒绝的笼罩了哈利的整个人。  
哈利几乎没被人如此近距离又如此仔细地看过，只觉得浑身不自在，他感觉全身的血液正争先恐后地朝耳朵和脸颊涌去，抿着唇憋着气，不由得有点僵硬地推开了面前的身体。男孩倒也不在意，他抱着胳膊上上下下左左右右地将哈利又端详一遍，挑眉道，“……没错啊，就是你。怎么小时候也这么傻呆呆的？”  
这下哈利是真正地错愕了，他将自己的声音从喉咙里捞出来，懵懵然地问道：“你认识我？”  
“当然。”男孩居然理所应当道。

德拉科在那个瘦不拉几的身影进入公园的一刹那就认出了哈利。那个男孩个子矮，走得慢，甚至连头都没抬起来，但德拉科就知道那是他。  
他的心情其实不甚愉快——事实上，很不愉快。两小时前德拉科就坐在这里，因为据他推测这是这片儿勉强称得上视野最广的地方。但他显然不该对这棵长得不丑也并不好爬的破木头寄予任何信任，附近看上去是麻瓜学校的地方放学了也没人往这里来，而且那些没来的人里也不见自己想找到的影子。  
于是他基本选择放弃，也就是说能不能碰见倒霉救世主看缘分。若是再待十分钟人还没出现的话，那他不介意将这个人的人情留到五年后的开学再还——或者干脆作罢，反正到时候他们之间的关系撑死也就是点头之交，他魔药课上少告几次状也就可以不再欠圣人波特任何情面，然后到五年级或者六年级的时候再见机行事。  
几天前他再次睁开眼时就跟个巨怪似的大脑空白，即使那时候在发烧都让人怀疑他是不是烧傻了。德拉科陷入了很长时间的思维混乱，数不清日子长度的监狱生活几乎让他也活成了只摄魂怪，甚至刚开始对于无比熟悉的家具都感到陌生，同时也惧怕和茫然。他抗拒阳光，抗拒拥抱，抗拒甜食，把自己锁在房间里又哭又笑了整个下午。在将狂喜、期待、怀疑、反省、后怕等种种无聊情绪全尝试过一遍之后，目标或者说愿望也就水落石出。  
他引以为傲的，生来拥有的，后来在乎的，都被碾碎进了尘土，如同凋零的花朵般无声无息。所有的浑浑噩噩与义无反顾都是要在名字后坠着的那个东西上呕出颜色，然而最终只有一小块黯淡的苍白，和那六个字母一起支离破碎。  
就像自己说的，如果现在要面临同样的抉择，马尔福仍然不会有任何犹豫。但这之后失去的滋味太过痛苦，他没有那个心力再去承受了。这个姓氏食死徒的身份可以上溯两代，况且有母亲布莱克家族的背景，完全撇得干干净净的可能性简直微乎其微。他只能从最关键的人入手——说实话，这个人现在让他觉得心情复杂。  
一向都是别人欠他的，德拉科自认甚少有承人人情的时候，严格来说，根本没有。虽然他本人极不愿意承认，不过他能在最后死得相对来说比较有尊严，波特估计又做出过不少努力。加上之前有求必应屋的厉火和霍格沃茨的混战，换位思考，德拉科承认自己做不到这么心胸宽大。  
而且德拉科百思不得其解波特这么做的原因。去魔法部威森加摩那里丢面子就罢了，他早知自己结局已定，闻言也根本不会有任何不该有的期待——但还费尽心思让他走得体面，德拉科没傻到认为母亲那个谎言有这么大的分量。然而他仔仔细细将与波特相处的每个细节都掰碎来看，也分析不出波特这么劳心费神还落不得好是图什么，真是消耗圣人那种无处安放且过度泛滥的同情心么？  
这个问题的答案也许真的再也无从得知。不过现在于公于私，德拉科都决定早早地将这个关键因素握在手中。他隐约听说未来魔法界救世主的童年并不顺利，如果真是这样，德拉科很愿意在让波特小朋友欠自己点儿恩情的前提下把上辈子做个了结。他与父亲进行了场不长不短的谈话，终于在安排这倒霉孩子的意见上达成了统一。  
这并不容易，德拉科勉强以“想和大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特一起玩”这个借口加以掩饰，挺着与外貌极度不符的心理年龄装嫩，结果在父亲质疑又微妙，还很有些意味深长的目光中苟延残喘，深觉压力山大。  
“也许我需要提醒你，这跟你找我要件新衣服新扫帚什么的不是一个性质，德拉科。” 期间马尔福先生说， “据我了解，波特在麻瓜那儿过得很好，开学的时候你自然会碰到他——你以为冒冒失失领个人回庄园跟捡只小猫小狗回家一样么？我没有处理你一时兴起的后果的时间。”  
“这不是一时兴起，爸爸。而且我保证，我不会给您和妈妈添麻烦的——我和他都不会！”  
“要是布雷斯吵着闹着让你去他家待到霍格沃茨开学并且不能回来，你觉得你会是什么心情？”  
“这不一样！没有人会在看见我们家之后还想去别的地方的。”德拉科试图利用小孩子，或者说自己小时候惯用的强词夺理，“我真的很想和他交朋友，到时候留不留下来随便他。”  
“如果你只是种偶像情节，或者想将这个当成种炫耀的资本——”  
“不是！”德拉科心念电转，突然想起最有说服力的一点，“呃，事实上——事实上我还对波特的黑魔法能力很感兴趣，爸爸，你想想看，他在一岁的时候就——”  
“行了，够了。”马尔福先生打断他，随后沉默了片刻。  
“我同意你去麻瓜那儿见他一面。”他的眉头在提到“麻瓜”二字时几不可见地皱了皱，“让蓓蓓跟着你。你也可以邀请他来做客——但是如果他不愿意，你的一切要求全部免谈。我希望你明白，你没那个权利，目前也没那个能力——去左右他人的想法。”  
“我知道，爸爸。”德拉科长长地吁出气。  
马尔福先生盯着他，忽然说道：“德拉科，但愿你不会有种误解，觉得一头狮子在水里泡会儿就会变成一条蛇，或者别的什么东西。”  
“当然不会。我只要这头狮子记得他在水里泡过。”德拉科回答道。  
他答得爽快，不过略略细想这句话，顿时有点小心思全被看破之后的脊背发凉。他试探性地朝父亲望去，却发现他已经重新将注意力转回了手中的羊皮纸上，便将门合拢，悄悄地离开了。  
跟家养小精灵同行实在不是什么令人愉快的事情，尤其那个小精灵还隶属于自己的母亲。但鉴于目前还得指望着蓓蓓跟幻影移形类似的能力以及父亲放她那儿的地址，德拉科忍辱负重，总算在一顿惊恐的唠叨之后成功来到了小惠金区。他对麻瓜的房子乃至于麻瓜的生活都没有丝毫兴趣，只想着赶紧找到波特然后把人拎回去了事。结果现在这个人不仅让他等了这么久，而且还一副被摄魂怪吧唧过几十上百口的样子，德拉科不免有些心烦。  
“我当然认识你。”德拉科冲那双茫然的绿眼睛说。结果哈利还是副不知所云等待下文的样子。  
他这才想起来自己并不是在跟谁叙旧。  
现在这双眼睛的主人不知道魔法，不知道霍格沃茨，更不认识他。德拉科意识到这点，心里泛起阵阵的不舒服。他突然觉得自己更像是进入了一个新的世界，而不是简单地、草率地回到了过去。  
“你是不是叫哈利·波特？”  
对方点点头。  
“你额头上——”德拉科指指他的脑袋，“是不是有块闪电形的疤？”  
波特又点点头，然后轻声道：“可以问问你是谁吗？为什么会认识我呀？”  
“我？我是带你认清楚自己是谁又属于哪儿的人。”德拉科看了眼哈利的小身板和明显不合身的校服，不禁皱起眉头。  
别的都是其次，首先得给这棵豆芽菜先订几块布穿再说。  
“波特，你是一名巫师。”  
然后他下意识地伸出手去。  
“至于我，认识一下，德拉科·马尔福。”

哈利盯着面前洁白的皮肤，深吸一大口气。  
他知道这很没出息，自从见到这个男孩儿开始自己不是傻乎乎地发懵就是发愣，哈利打赌他都得怀疑自己是不是智商有问题了——可是从来没有人在认识他的时候会想到握手——从来没有。  
自然没有。达力最客气的打招呼方式就是从背后狠狠推他，弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈从有记忆开始就只称呼自己为“喂”，整个小惠金区的人都知道德思礼家的精神有问题的侄子，大人们没道理这样做，小孩们更不会这样郑重其事地去认识一位颇有凶名的同龄人。  
这是交朋友的开场方式吗？哈利慌乱地对自己说，他是不是在介绍他自己？我这样不动是不是很失礼？该怎么做？把手放上去吗？书里是怎么写的？怎么写的？回握上去，轻轻晃两下，说“很高兴认识你，我是哈利·波特”，然后微笑？  
好的，那就这样。回握，晃两下，说话，微笑……  
回握，晃两下，说话，微笑…………  
回握，晃两下，说话………………  
你倒是动呀！  
哈利又急又气，正咬牙切齿跟身体较劲，突然注意到对方已经将手收回去，重新放进了裤子的口袋。  
“行吧，你不愿意就算了。”那名叫德拉科的男孩淡淡地说，“那我们继续。刚刚说到哪里了？噢，你是名——”  
“我愿意的！”哈利刹时有点慌了神。天哪，不管怎么说，这是生命中第一次被年龄相仿的男孩子有礼貌地对待，结果他表现得这么糟糕——他急急的抓住男孩露出来的半截手腕，在把那只手抽出来的同时轻巧地下滑，然后用力握住，“很高兴认识你，我是哈利！”  
话音未落，哈利就恨不得给自己一巴掌。越描越黑，越做越错，人家明显就是认识你，你还在那“我是”个什么呀？  
……今天简直把这辈子能出的丑和能犯的傻都出完了犯完了。  
哈利非常绝望，觉得自己像只蠢兮兮的泄光气的皮球。一时间松手也不是不松手也不是，在羞窘和尴尬间举棋不定，只能先垂下脑袋：“我是不是很没礼貌？对不起呀。”  
他忙着检讨自己，却听见德拉科“噗嗤”笑了。哈利抬起头，发现金头发的男孩勾着嘴角，正扬起眉毛看着他。  
“没有，不是。”他说，“你不用道歉。事实上，我挺高兴你能这么做的——不过劳驾，您能不能先把手松开？还是你想让我们就这样执手相对，互相深情凝望着说话？”  
哈利的脸这下彻底红了。他呐呐地把手缩回去，听见德拉科接着说：“你是巫师，波特。”  
哈利这才将注意力转到这个词上来。  
“……抱歉，我是什么？”  
“巫师。”德拉科用哈利松开的那只手在空中画了个尖帽子的形状，简明扼要道，“简单来说，就是会魔法的人。你不属于这个麻瓜世界，这里的人把魔法视为无稽之谈，所以估计不会给你什么好脸色。我说的没错吧？”  
“但是在我们那儿，在魔法界，你赫赫有名。”德拉科将目光移到哈利的额头，“你在一岁的时候，就战胜了当时最厉害的黑巫师。”  
哈利觉得接下来的两个小时估计是这辈子信息量最大的一段时间。他和德拉科坐在小惠金区公园的秋千上，听后者嘴里蹦出一串又一串的新鲜词汇。它们勾画出一个瑰丽绚烂的世界，几乎可以解释他长到现在所遭遇的所有匪夷所思。这样的地方只在哈利的想象里存在过，现在它骤然变成了现实，并且从德拉科的描述中来看，只要他现在就跟着他走，还触手可及——先不说这是不是真的，单从“能脱离德思礼家”这一条件来看，就足以让哈利心神动摇。好在过往的生活经验逼着他警觉起来。  
“谢谢你，德拉科。”哈利抿了抿唇，“你的幻想听起来非常棒。但是说实话，最后的要求很像在拐卖儿童。”  
他不能真的凭一面之词就跟着刚认识的陌生人走，即使对方是个跟他年龄相仿的男孩。德思礼家和小惠金区再难受也是他熟悉的地方，如果说这里是片丛林，那么他现在至少已经具备生存下去的能力。更何况，万一、万一这个男孩说的都是假的……  
德拉科好像被气笑了，直接站了起来。  
“幻想？”他重复道，“蓓蓓，出来！”  
然后哈利见证了比较玄幻的一幕：一个有着灯泡似眼睛的生物凭空出现在他们面前，蝙蝠般的耳朵瑟瑟抖动着，穿的衣服好像是剪开几个洞又草草缝合的毛巾。  
“母亲或者父亲有没有说让我什么时候回去？”  
哈利看到那个生物重重地打了个哆嗦，将头几乎埋进了脖子。一种尖尖细细的声音就仿佛从那块破毛巾中钻出的一样。  
“女主人让您天黑之前回到庄园。”她哀哀说道。  
“我什么时候回去，得看我身后的这位先生什么时候肯劳动大驾。”德拉科说，“你走吧，不能让麻瓜见到你。”  
然后这个叫蓓蓓的生物真的就在一声轻响后消失在空气中。哈利眼都没眨，事实就是最好的证据。  
“我不认为麻瓜世界里有这样的东西。”德拉科转过身，对哈利轻哼道。  
“……的确没有。”  
“还有你觉得你这小身板卖了能干嘛？”德拉科伸出手狠狠捏了捏哈利的脸，满意地听到对方吃痛的吸气声，“小胳膊小腿儿，放到天平上称恐怕还没几颗龙蛋沉，我还不如拐卖我自个呢，还能要个赎金。”  
“我不是那个意思……”  
“——噢！我想起来了。”德拉科打断他，歪着头笑得不怀好意，“有小姑娘会在小时候被送到有婚约的纯血家族里去培养感情，方便以后跟未婚丈夫过一辈子。你这个年龄刚刚好——这习俗距现在也没隔多久，就几百来年吧。”  
“没有，我……”  
“这别人大概不会嫌你瘦。怎么，想试试吗？”  
哈利顿时感觉这口气被逼得噎在了喉咙里。  
“好了，我不会逼你。”德拉科收起笑，“给你几个选择，好好想想吧。你可以现在就收拾好行李去我家，留不留下来随意；或者你可以就当今天没见过我，那就五年之后见，到时候注意猫头鹰。你应该还记得猫头鹰是干吗的吧？”  
知道，那是巫师间通讯的工具。德拉科说过，他会在十一岁那年收到开启魔法世界的钥匙。  
“我还有最后一个问题。”哈利说，“既然我早晚都会跟你见面，为什么你现在就要我去你家里生活呢？”  
其实哈利隐隐知晓答案。自己的知名度看来在魔法界并不小，而如果他没有猜错的话，德拉科家的背景非富即贵，有可能还权势财富个个不缺。这样的家庭永远无所谓锦上添花，常人看来海市蜃楼般的要求有可能在他们那儿只是孩子随口的一个愿望——佩妮姨妈他们对达力都尚且如此，德拉科估计有过之而无不及。他的到来与否也许同样能归因于这些人的一时兴起，或者茶余饭后的谈资。  
没关系，能离开德思礼家就足够了。哈利对自己说，不会比现在更差了……天知道我继续在这儿待下去会变成什么样子。  
想到这里，他道：“如果你或者你爸爸妈妈把我用完之后就准备送我回来，你也可以直说。”  
结果德拉科莫名其妙地看了看他，显然没明白那句“用完之后”是什么意思。  
“想什么乱七八糟的？把你接过去，更多的是因为得还一个故人的人情。”  
哈利：……  
你就这么大，还故人呢。摇篮里欠下的人情吗？哈利摇摇头，只当这是个尚未完善的托词：“我跟你走。你能在这里等会儿吗？我回去收拾下行李，不会花很久的。”  
到时候再想怎么留下来吧。目前我会洗衣服，还会做饭和修剪花园。更何况以后我还能学着做更多事，不会没有用处的。  
德拉科眯起眼，语气非常不善：“你让我在这个傻乎乎的公园里傻乎乎的等着？”  
主要是三个德思礼估计不会把你当客人看待。  
“我姨妈姨父他们并不知道我是巫师，”哈利颇为艰难道，“而且……都没有那么好相处。”  
“嗯，所以呢？”  
“所以……唉，”哈利叹了口气，瞅瞅对方得体的小西服，对这位不知人间疾苦为何物的小少爷破罐子破摔道：“算了算了，你别管了，做好心理准备就行。到时候我去跟他们说吧。”  
德拉科瞧着他，把波特在想什么猜出来个七七八八，心里觉得好笑。  
看把小救世主郁闷的，嘴上不说，腮帮子鼓得像含了两只彩球鱼。就差没把“你别给我添乱啦！”写进眼睛里。  
他伸出手，在他脑袋上摸了一把。“行啦，逗你的。”  
这堆上辈子就没顺眼过的毛摸上去还挺软。  
“交给我吧。”

需要做心理准备的人还真不是德拉科，他敲门等候然后行礼问好的动作行云流水，是做惯了的潜意识行为。  
“日安，夫人。”哈利眼睁睁看着他开门见山道，“希望我没有打扰您的生活。您收到我的信了吗？我是哈利的朋友，现在来接他回他该去的地方。”  
然后他甚至都不愿意进门，只对着屋内冲哈利抬抬下巴：“还不快去，愣着做什么？”  
哈利没有马上动。德拉科竟然提前给佩妮姨妈写过信说明情况，这让他稍稍放心了点儿。可是如果这就是德拉科的交谈方式，那他并不是特别喜欢。德拉科不用为将来考虑，然而他要。如果这人和他的父母有一天真由于腻味把自己送回这里，哈利就得留条后路。他好不容易让德思礼们对自己起码有点顾忌，现在就前功尽弃是非常不明智的。他轻轻地拉拉德拉科的衣角，但是后者没有理会；哈利只好先看向佩妮姨妈，发现她面色古怪，牙关节发出得得的声音。  
“你是哪个？”佩妮姨妈厉声道。  
“德拉科•马尔福。如果您不认字，没看懂那封信最后的落款。”德拉科平静地说，“我想我已经将事情说得很清楚。您以后可以不用操他的心了，他会住在我们家，跟我们一起生活。还有问题吗？”  
他这种波澜不惊的态度着实让哈利有点佩服，如果这不会让佩妮姨妈的态度更尖锐的话。只见她骤然绷紧嘴唇扶住门框，似乎在努力克制着自己不要“砰”地将门甩上。  
“我不管你叫什么——我也没有看那封该死的信——总之，现在就给我走。”  
然后她猛然转头看向哈利：“还不进来？？”  
哈利下意识就要往门内迈步子，德拉科一把伸手拦住他，接着眯起双眼。  
“那么我就再解释一遍，虽然这对您来有可能有点耸人听闻。”德拉科说，“波特从小到大难道没有表现出任何不同寻常的地方吗？他有魔法，是一名巫师，只是现在还没发育完善而已。待在这儿是对他天赋的浪费。”  
“……什么叫‘浪费’？”佩妮姨妈尖声道，“你是那里的人？现在让他去你们那里，然后变成个跟你们一样的怪物？”  
德拉科面无表情。还是失策了，身边平平无奇的普通人突然被指出有超能力，这种不能接受的心情勉强可以理解。他为此才提前写封信让自己的猫头鹰朱利安给这群人送去。  
德拉科自认为在信中将前因后果阐明的非常清楚。他设想过波特那群麻瓜亲戚们的各种情况，不可置信的，认为他欺诈的，甚至以此要挟开条件的……就是没有这种听都不听就不由分说赶人的。  
这就说明了唯一的可能，面前的女人早就知道是怎么回事。  
“如果你执意要把你的大脑理解不了的存在视为‘怪物’，那么请便。波特可以走了吗？”  
“不可以！！”佩妮姨妈的声音从牙缝中钻出来，“你，你们——”她指着德拉科，“那个邓布利多将他放在我们家门口，现在倒管起我们来？我们收养他的时候就发过誓，要制止这类荒唐事……发誓要让这一切一刀两断！”  
原来如此，老蜜蜂连帮别人托孤都得留名盖戳，行吧。德拉科漫不经心地想，这话倒是个提醒，得让父亲留意留意他那边会不会有什么动静。“是吗？很可惜，我没有看出你的发誓跟波特之间有任何必要关系。”  
“他不该知道这些！”弗农姨父早就听到动静，他从里间冲出来，庞大的身躯将所有光线挡得严丝合缝，狂吼道，“你这个小兔崽子凭什么告诉他——”  
“就凭他的父母都是巫师，而你们不是。”德拉科冷冷道，已经有些不耐，“我想你们并没有权利决定他‘该不该’知道什么。”  
“哈！是啊，巫师！”佩妮姨妈突然喊叫起来，音调就像严冬里挤过破碎玻璃的寒风，“我老早就知道了……我那个该死的妹妹既然是，他怎么可能不是？她就是在十一岁的时候收到封愚蠢的猫头鹰带来的信，然后就不见了——进了那所学校——每逢放假回来，口袋里装满了蟾蜍蛋，把茶杯都变成老鼠。只有我一个人，算是把她看透了——十足一个怪物！可是我的父母却看不清，整天莉莉长、莉莉短，家里有个巫婆他们还美滋滋的！”  
她停下来喘了一大口气，就像是在做长跑冲刺前的最后休息；眼睛里射出的刀刃直直朝哈利而来。  
“——而你，你早就跟你爸妈一样不正常，还拿这个威胁我们——我本以为我们会至少安生到你十一岁的时候——”  
“说够了么？”  
哈利看向佩妮姨妈，她的脸已经变得青白青白的，显得更加长而刻薄。他想起书上的猎杀女巫事件，突然觉得，行李晚一点收拾也不是不行。  
后路，后路个鬼。他想，人有时候也得学会破釜沉舟，懂么？  
“你知道我妈妈会魔法，我爸爸也会。没错吧。”他平静地说，“我就知道，他们根本不是被车祸害死的——我听见过几年前你跟弗农姨父的对话。”  
佩妮姨妈的眼睛刹时瞪的极大，仿佛哈利的这些话死死掐住了她的细脖子，让她无法呼吸。德拉科见状凉凉地嗤笑了一声。  
哈利继续道：“为什么要骗我？你几乎从来没有在我面前提过我妈妈，有时候我甚至都觉得，我是你们在路上捡到的孩子，不是沾点儿血缘关系的亲人。”  
“你跟我妈妈关系好吗？还是不好？她比你漂亮，比你受欢迎，比你讨父母喜欢，还有你没有的神奇能力，你就很生气，然后把气撒在我身上。”哈利若有所思，绿眸子里闪过的光芒敏锐的不像这个年龄的孩子，“没关系，要是我的话我也生气。但是纸是包不住火的，你看，无论是现在还是五年后，我还是会知道真相。有什么区别呢？”  
当然有区别，不然到时候估计就是海格那个毛毛糙糙的大个子带你踏上这条路，跟我能一样么。德拉科在心中气哼哼道。  
佩妮姨妈死死地注视着哈利，几乎要将他的身体烧灼出两个巨大的洞。哈利仰起头跟她对视：“而且，我也并不认为我们的生活是‘安生’的，无论对我还是对你们。你心里应该清楚，对吗？”  
这是实话。而且哈利说实话时候的态度一向比较真诚。可惜弗农姨父不甘心就此罢休。“那你也不能走！”他尖着嗓子说，“就给我老老实实地呆在这儿，你会感激我的。你能和达力上同所学校是谁掏的钱？到时候你带一大堆稀奇古怪又恶心的无用东西回来——”  
“放心，我讨厌你们就像你们讨厌我一样。如果可以，我也不想回来。”哈利没敢去看德拉科的表情。他终于能够吐露部分心声，但感觉却没有那么好，反倒又黏又腻 。“我恨不得离你们要多远有多远，我估计你们也是这样想的。所以让我走吧。”  
“不过你们最好当心，如果我们还是得见面，我不想到时候在你们身上去尝试那些东西究竟有没有用。——可以放我去拿行李了吗？”

哈利和德拉科共同走出女贞路的时候已经时至傍晚。夕霞满天，太阳正融化着自己的身体，在天空上留下极尽绮丽的暖色。  
他的行李着实不多，除去他自己，就是那本《小王子》。  
“你比我想得要厉害得多。”德拉科说，“我没起什么作用，你自己就可以解决得很好。”  
哈利摇摇头： “我只是更了解德思礼一些。”  
“哦。”德拉科不咸不淡地回答道。  
……哦？  
哈利转过头去，小少爷正无比专注地望着夕阳，面容和表情都无可挑剔。但他就是隐隐觉得，这人正在噘着嘴忿忿不平。  
不会觉得我抢了他的功劳吧？怎么跟女孩子一样麻烦，达达第二？哈利心里犯嘀咕，我可别才出狼窝又入虎穴啊，虽然我估计得靠老虎养着。  
不过也没什么好反悔的。自己对这个地方已经没有任何留念了，也许从来都没有……除了一条蛇。  
“张嘴。”德拉科忽然道。  
“啊？”  
“需要我贴着你的耳朵说吗？把嘴巴张开。”  
哈利有些不解，但还是轻轻地将双唇打开了一条小缝。紧接着就感觉到德拉科的手指贴了上来，指尖的香气晃晃悠悠地溢进嗅觉，然后舌头就捕捉到了一个圆形的、清甜的固体。  
“什么东西？”  
“毒药，剧毒。名字叫滋滋蜜蜂糖。” 德拉科斜睨着他，“专门用来拐卖像你这样的小朋友，一杀一个准。”  
哈利：……

“那被拐卖之前，我能不能去跟我的朋友道个别？”哈利小心翼翼地问。  
蛇先生毕竟帮过自己很多忙，就这么不声不响地离开有点儿不厚道。  
“需要我提醒你，我们已经浪费多长时间了么？”  
得，自保为上，能屈能伸，人在屋檐下不得不低头，不厚道就不厚道吧。哈利含着糖，面上无比乖巧道：“那好的，我们这就……”  
“所以你的动作最好快一点，”德拉科凉凉地说着，不知道从哪儿掏出只小小的怀表，“五分钟到了我就走，你自个想办法去马尔福庄园吧。”

于是哈利以每次躲避达力的速度跑到蛇先生的洞穴，三言两语地陈述完整件事之后惊讶地发现，他身体和瞳仁的颜色已经变得很浅，正有气无力地趴在以往晒太阳的地方，看上去半死不活。  
“干嘛摆出那副凭吊似的表情？”冷血动物说，“这是好事。我记得你以前跟我说过，你们会把我们的这种规律称为‘蜕皮’。”  
“唔，我想起来了，这是你们成长的过程。”哈利说，“会很辛苦吗？”  
“无所谓辛不辛苦，如果不成功我就会死。”蛇先生说，“……我要睡觉了，这个过程需要大量的精力。如果你以后还会回来，我就跟现在完全不一样了。希望你也能做到这一点。”  
“祝你好运，哈利。”  
哈利点点头，看着自己的第一个朋友将身体蜷缩成一个圆形，埋下头去不动了。他想到自己即将几乎孑然一身地去往一个陌生的地方，不知道算不算也将皮蜕在了小惠金区。


	4. Chapter 4

这个问题非常值得深思，不过哈利没敢放任自己想太久。他在思绪起个头后就一跃而起，兔子似的朝来的路窜了出去，生怕时间一到德拉科真的抛弃他。

万幸，也不知道是不是他时间卡得还算准，小少爷看样子的确已经被磨到了忍耐的极限，也的确还在原地方等着。哈利在离他大概三四米的地方站定，有点好奇他们该怎么去那个传说中的“庄园”，又觉得自己的问题是不是太多了。

德拉科悠悠地看着他：“在想我们怎么回去？”

“……嗯。”哈利沉默了两秒，诚实地点点头。

我今天的表情管理是不是出现了问题？他忍不住这么自我反省道。

这些年来他最有利的武器就是动脑筋，然而被旁边人看出正在想什么着实是件很危险的事。从前哈利的这个本领还未练成，没少因为“心口不一”或者“撒谎”而承受更多的德思礼式怒火。不过他勤加练习，久而久之，哪怕有些大人也没那么容易看透他的小脑袋，知晓他是不是又在转着什么主意。

哈利已经有段时间没这么快且频繁地被识破心事了。

“巫师有巫师的方法。不过我们现在还太小，只能凭借外力。”德拉科说着，走过来牵起哈利没抱着书的那只手。

不确定他的嘴角是不是在提到年龄时抽动了一下，哈利眨眨眼睛。

“可能有些难受，把我的手抓紧了。——要是半途松开，我可不保证你会掉到什么地方去。”

这话的语气听上去无比正经，哈利闻言赶忙将另外五个指头扣得死死的。但当他下意识看向面前之人的眼睛，又发现里面噙着丝丝缕缕狡黠的笑意，令刚刚那句话充满揶揄和戏弄的味道。

来不及多想，哈利面前的景象便逐渐旋转起来，凝成不同颜色混杂的、细细的线。接着越转越快，他就像一个被密密匝匝线团缠住的纺锤，丝线越缠越多，哈利的视线也最终暗了下去。没过多久他感受到了强烈的失重感，也许会像游乐园的过山车，他没有坐过。

就把这当做第一次玩吧。哈利在失重感带来的轻微晕眩里闭上眼。

不知过了多久，他感觉双脚似乎从空中轻轻地落到了地面上，握着的那只手也随之松开了。

“欢迎来到马尔福庄园。”哈利听见德拉科说。

哈利睁开眼睛，发现他们正好落在了类似于门廊前面的地方。天色尚早，这栋建筑便似乎已经点亮了所有的灯，灯火通明，金碧辉煌，在这渐渐沉寂的暮色里，像是要接应太阳的工作照亮夜晚。一块块玻璃窗和落地窗将内里的光线切割成规整完美的矩形，只有小部分从半掩着的门缝里透出，将面前的台阶笼上模糊而朦胧的光影。抬头望去，他目前的身高只能勉强瞥见大理石制的圆柱顶端，它们和若隐若现的浮雕花纹一起笼在阴影里，吟诵什么古老而晦涩的乐曲。

从头到脚弥漫着资本主义腐败又迷人的气息。

哈利忍不住想后退几步，以便看清楚它的全貌。德拉科阻止了他。

“欣赏的话有的是时间，明天我就可以带着你好好逛。”他不急不缓道，“现在先吃饭。我想父亲和母亲应该早就等着你了。”

于是他们踏上台阶，走过穿堂和前厅。脚下是软得几乎陷没脚背的地毯，他们和他们的身影在镜子间穿行。 哈利一度错觉，以为自己身处于某个童话故事里的插画，背后的故事始于这种华丽的宅邸，然后在古老的城堡开花结果，有位女孩在刚刚的台阶上跑丢了水晶鞋，或者在顶层的哪间卧室等待吻和挚爱。

“哇……”哈利到底没忍住，发出了半声小小的感叹。结果走在前边的德拉科好像偏了偏脑袋，眼神似笑非笑的，让他赶紧把后半截给吞了回去。

哈利赶紧去找身体部位谈心，一通威逼利诱。

眼睛先生，麻烦你克制一下，不能让人家太瞧不起。

还有你嘴巴先生，求你别再出声啦，好好地吸什么气呢，唉。

好在二位先生非常配合，哈利在接下来成功做到了目不斜视，只用余光看个方向，别的一概当做葡萄柚或者卷心菜。

慢慢地，他也的确对这些装饰失去了好奇心。房间长得都差不多，对他的吸引力渐渐不如墙上时不时出现的、马尔福先祖的肖像画。这下眼睛不听指挥了，哈利偷偷觑了好多次那些标志性的头发，数着那些人与德拉科相似的地方，觉得非常有趣。

别的目前还不清楚，姿态倒是一脉相承的。只不过德拉科扬着下巴的角度没有那么高，眼神也没有那么严肃。小少爷似乎更加随意，更加不在乎，对于自己拥有的一切有着让人又气又笑的司空见惯和习以为常，不管你是否艳羡。

研究这个着实比观察千篇一律的装饰更有意思，可惜挂着画的地方只有几处，其余亮晶晶或者金灿灿的东西都再没能让哈利分出多余的注意力。相反，瞥见那些面容让他更想见见德拉科的爸爸妈妈，也就是决定这里会不会成为豪华版德思礼家的人。

说实话他是真的有些紧张，他其实并没有做好现在就与他们见面的准备。被随便指个房间住下，保证不饿死，然后等他们想起还有自己这么个人之后，再把他拎出来看两眼……哈利原本以为来到马尔福庄园的待遇会是这样，会让他起码拥有一段时间去适应或者观察，然后随机应变。

然而这座房子的主人不仅没有如此，还“早就等着他”了。这也就意味着几小时前的“到时候再想”计划面临紧急改动，还不能显得很仓促。

哈利有点担心，他不知道自己会不会无礼而不自知，第一印象就引人生厌。除了学校里的极少数老师，从有记忆开始他基本上是在“讨人嫌”和“碍人眼”中左右横跳。

但奇怪的是，哈利此时并不十分畏惧。他隐隐约约有种预感，虽然不可能真心实意地待他亲切友好——这种恩赐他们只会给跟他们同等阶级的人——这家人也估计不会在短时间内对自己那样差。毕竟就连达力都不会去摔刚刚得到的新玩具，起码要等上三小时。而对于这些，唔，所谓“贵族”，哈利想起小少爷的神气样儿，好笑地概括道，估计更是如此。

他又想起那些小说，从德瑞那宅到呼啸山庄，从费尔南到布坎南，但凡“无伤大雅”，也就是不碍他们的眼，权势与财富的宠儿在一开始都从不吝啬他们的宽容，以彰显高贵。偏偏那些主角们总是反复验证这种肥皂泡是否出自真心，然后自怨自艾，生恨生怨，让哈利同情又不理解。在他看来，有总比没有好，既然能有东西让植物进行光合作用，何必去计较那是人造光还是真正的太阳呢。对于墙角的青苔而言，“拥有”这件事本身其实就足够幸运了。

当时他就巴不得跟于连掉个个儿，现在仔细思索，更加确定只要有生存空间，自己应该能做到没有达力的玩具那么讨人嫌。他只求在这里自生自灭到十一岁，而最坏的结果莫过于继续女贞路的生活，那他就更习惯了。

我真棒棒，居然连这一层都想通啦。哈利又开心起来，多读书还是好呀，“人类进步的阶梯”，高尔基诚不欺我。

不过，如果实在不行，哈利心说，如果我非得回去的话，那我也绝对不回德思礼那儿。费格太太也不好，她和她的猫似乎不太喜欢我……要不考虑下孤儿院？我这个年龄合适吗？

这个问题涉及退路，可以说跟“第一次见面时该怎么表现”同样重要。于是大事琢磨明白，哈利在接下来的时间里七想八想，搜肠刮肚，一会儿绞尽脑汁地回忆着刚刚那些小说里有没有这方面的描写，一会儿费尽心思地猜测着孤儿院的入院标准，结果两样都没个头绪，食物特有的香味倒逼着他赶紧回神。

哈利抬起眼，发现他们已经身处餐厅，一位女士正站在餐桌前，而德拉科朝着她走去，想必那就是他妈妈。

毫无疑问，哈利忧郁而绝望地想，体现素养的时候来了。

他抱着最后一丝侥幸心理，再次迅速将大脑翻了个面。

……然后更加忧郁而绝望地承认，之前他生活的环境的确与“素养”这种词交集甚少。这种情况显然得自己先问候，可是他还是不知道怎么做才最合适。高尔基这个见鬼的骗子，读书有个鬼用，刚刚做的心理建设在真要上场的时候蒸发的比清晨的露水还快。只要往礼节那块想，不知为何满脑子都是那些笑盈盈提起裙裾的公主或者小姐，而他现在——哈利摸了摸身侧——只该死的有条达达的旧裤子。

小少爷几小时前至少还伸出了手，现在可好，直接不给提示闭卷答题，还道道超纲。

实不相瞒，我第一次面临这样的考试。

管不了那么多了，打招呼这个事不比其他，它是有时限的。哈利做了个深呼吸，最终决定自由发挥，选择他认为的最高级的版本。

也就是非常真挚地鞠了一躬：“您好，我是哈利。”

＊＊

德拉科登时短促的笑了一声，然后扬起眉毛——起码声音中的每个字都扬起眉毛。

“‘我是哈利。’”他重复道，“你是就会这一句吗？”

哈利抿起嘴，听不出是好笑还是讽刺。他真的不是故意的，这也真的是他所知道的、最好的问候方式了，起码比假装提裙子要好。

那位女士没做声，他也不敢直起身子，而可恶的小少爷继续慢条斯理道：“好啦，别杵那儿啦，我是带回来了个才睡醒的巨怪么？……我依稀记得你是来我们家做客的，你跟我之间好像也没有婚约，用不着这么小心翼翼，对吧？”

这个人还特地把关键的两个字发得又绵又软，真过分。

哈利这下不得不慢慢站直，心中幽怨道，比达力还过分，太过分啦。

你等着。

马尔福夫人似乎也轻轻地笑了。她弹弹德拉科的额头，然后走过来在哈利身前蹲下。

“你好呀，哈利。”她微笑地注视着哈利，柔声说，“我是德拉科的妈妈，真高兴他交到了一个这么可爱懂事的朋友。”

“……啊。”哈利从一堆从前用过的和今后打算用的，对付达达的战略中拔出注意力，对上她的目光，竭力让语气听上去不是那么茫然：“谢谢您，夫人。”

皮肤非常白，看来德拉科就是继承了这一点……也许两点，因为她的头发也是淡淡的金色。

身上香香的，好像跟德拉科不是一个味道。

她几乎跟学校外那些孩子的妈妈没什么不同，只要我不去看她脖颈和耳旁几颗小小的宝石。

笑的真温柔啊，没有人对我这么笑过，她儿子刚刚说了引人误会的话，婚约什么的……她不知道我们俩下午聊天内容，没有觉得不适吗？啊，是不是马上就要翻脸了，刚好嘲弄我刚刚的举止，然后就此警告我，什么“认清自己的身份，别以为这样就可以进我们家门了”，或者……

女人摸摸他的脑袋：“别理德拉科，他说着玩儿呢。他不是说‘你我之间好像没有婚约’么？我要是你，我就说：‘就你呀？那可太让人庆幸了，多亏没有。’”她横了眼身后，“看他怎么接。”

她要是这么说，我就……嗯？

哈利不由自主地瞪大眼睛，一时间怀疑自己到底懂不懂英文。

我是不是刚刚松开小少爷的手了？他惊疑地想，然后真掉到哪儿摔坏了脑子，就此产生幻觉什么的……不然怎么解释呢？她干吗对我是这个态度，干吗要这么说话，而不是站在她儿子那边？

在这个时候，换做任何别的小孩也许都不会有哈利这样的情绪，至少不会这么惊讶——哪怕再不受偏爱，起码在学校，只要有人告诉老师，这个年龄的孩子也多少体会过“公平”的滋味。但哈利是个特例，他在家中亲身经历过偏袒，也在学校亲眼目睹过公正，然而诉诸在他身上的谣言和曲解让很多事都变得难办起来，无论是否占理，这两者都从来不会想着去眷顾他。

他不在乎刚刚那句话本身的真实性，因为哪怕是表面上，他这边也从来都只有自己一人。这也是第一次“有人为他说话”，哪怕冲突根本就没有发生。

哈利定定神，以此自己冷静下来。

我知道了，这毕竟没有涉及原则上的问题，他镇定自若地想，嗯，就像我刚刚思考的那样。所以她无所谓，而且可以借此体现自己有多么大度，虚伪客套大抵就是如此。

这个逻辑挺牵强的，不过哈利如此这般地将它在脑袋里滚上几遍，也就显得合情合理了。他刚舒心没多久，突然发觉右手不知何时已经捏紧了怀里的书，只得悄悄将力度松开些许，免得被面前的妇人看到。

所幸马尔福夫人似乎根本没发现这个小动作。她很自然地笑着，像是才将目光移到哈利的手边：“咦？你还带了本书过来呀，需要我帮你拿着，还是先放到你的床头柜上？”

哈利赶紧摇摇头，对于后半句话选择性耳聋：“谢谢您。我自己拿着就好。”

“也行，那我让蓓蓓搬把椅子来，你可以把书放在旁边。”马尔福夫人也没有强求，她站起来，轻快地说，“对了，德拉科的爸爸今天有点事儿耽误了，估计得晚点才能回，我还得代他道个歉。”

哈利云里雾里的点点脑袋，觉得脑子又陷入了不知所措的迷幻。弗农姨父不按时回来对他而言简直就像个恩赐，他不明白这有什么好道歉的。这是什么餐桌礼仪之一吗？

估计是的吧，一家人得坐在一起什么的。

既然如此……他犹豫了会儿，还是轻轻地说：“那……我们等他回来一起吃？” 

唉，有钱人的事儿也多。

“除非你想吃夜宵。” 德拉科这时候开口道：“父亲多半是在魔法部，现在要是没回来，就是午夜的事儿了。”

“他可以试试。”马尔福夫人云淡风轻地说着，牵起哈利的左手，“今天是跟哈利的初次见面，本来就不该耽搁，他可以试试那么做。”

她又低头对哈利笑着说，“卢修斯——就是德拉科的爸爸，他这几天是有点忙。不过总归是他的不对，罚他不许跟我们一起开饭。我们先吃，好吗？耽误一天，你和德拉科估计早就饿坏啦。” 

哈利跟她往餐桌走去，没有放开手，一时间也不清楚脸上应该做出什么表情。

他其实还没从刚刚的对话中缓过神来，也其实并不饿，或者说被今天的一系列事件刺激的太狠，身体根本没记起饿的感觉。无论是德思礼还是马尔福，他们的表现都让他的胃没心思吞进去任何东西。

这不是问题，如果依据以前的处事经验，无论心里在想什么，做出高兴的样子对他而言都很简单。因为德拉科的妈妈这么说了，表现成她想要的那样估计会更讨喜一些……但是现在不行。

哈利看向与他们一同入座的金色脑袋，他不知道德拉科是怎么屡次精准猜中自己想法的，只能将此归于这个阶层的人们与生俱来的观察力。如果假装的东西能被看出来，那就只能起到反效果了。

更何况他妈妈的态度是那么令人不解。哈利越细想越疑惑，前面她的做法还能解释，但道歉不同，这事或大或小，往重了说可代表着“影响形象”，哪怕演戏，哪怕随口一提，德拉科这种家庭应该都是极不愿意做的。更别说是因为主人工作不回家这种小事，面对的又是他这种无足轻重的对象。 

哈利不是傻子，当他在脑海里翻来覆去都想不出此行为的理由时，结合德拉科的话，他觉得只有两种可能了：要么自己并没有自己所想的那样“无足轻重”，一岁时的遭遇到底有点儿用处，让马尔福家以为自己是通过什么特殊力量或者法宝打败那个“伏地魔”的，从而想在他身上一探究竟；要么把他捧得高高的再砸他下来也是有钱人不为人理解的爱好之一，届时他的反应将会成为最有趣的笑话。

如果真是如此，说实话哈利并没有所谓。这两者本质上同出一辙，反而能在他的用处那边加上更多筹码。

但是，但是，其实还有一种可能——哈利隐隐约约触碰到它的影子，却没有勇气深思。它是那么不可置信，又在内心深处那么被他渴望。于是在真正确定之前，哈利宁可把它当成荒谬的错觉。

晚餐非常丰盛，瓷的和玻璃的器皿星星般闪着光亮，好几道菜式德思礼家在感恩节才肯摆上桌，摆上桌哈利也吃不到，还有些装在盘子里的东西哈利认不出来。他没有轻易拿起刀叉，转而端了杯子小口小口地抿着，以杯子为遮挡悄悄打量着四周，连喝的是什么都来不及判断。

他在等，等德拉科和他妈妈先开始。并且下定决心，那两个人不动自己绝对不动，以防用餐也有个什么不为人知的上流方式。

猜答案很难，但抄答案他还是会的。

……喝口水应该不存在这个问题吧。

纳西莎看着这个小小的男孩，在心中叹了口气，说不上来是什么感受。

丈夫始终认为，是更强大并且与生俱来的黑魔法能力让哈利·波特身为婴儿却战胜了黑魔王，所以从五年前开始，他就没有放弃过对“大难不死的男孩”的关注。她对这种观念不置可否，不过还是尊重丈夫的做法：基于两家的背景，留条后路也是很明智的选择。

然而她一向不赞同卢修斯给儿子渗透的、“拉拢波特”的理念，利益的链条是纯血家族之间友谊的根系，大人已是如此，她却最不希望德拉科在少年时期也将此作为准则。所以在儿子用亮晶晶的眼睛瞧着她，又期待又憧憬地跟她说“那个哈利波特居然跟我同岁”的时候，她始终告诉德拉科，那你说不定可以在霍格沃茨特快上去认识他，不过不能是纯血继承人结交救世主，而是德拉科认识哈利。

她的孩子当时答应的又迅速又干脆，纳西莎却怀疑他是否真的明白，五年后又是否仍然会记得。果不其然，几天前丈夫披着晚霞归家，给她带来了一束百合，和一个她完全不赞成的消息。 

“……太荒谬了，我不同意。你平时对德拉科那样教育就算了，现在这又是在做什么？想让波特改姓马尔福么？德拉科本来就不清楚该怎么去真的交朋友，你还让他将波特接过来，生怕他不记得自己是在交‘救世主’这个名头？”

她当时是真的有点生气，面无表情，打定主意要将丈夫好好教训一顿，直到卢修斯做了个手势。

“这不是我要求的，是德拉科自己来找我说的。”

她愣住了：“什么？”

“德拉科自己跑来我的书房，说想跟波特一起玩到十一岁。”卢修斯道，“我相信我已经把道理跟他讲的很清楚了，他还是这么一个劲儿地要求。上回他这么做还是想要把新的玩具扫帚。”

她蹙起眉：“你说‘道理’，是不是又跟德拉科强调了一遍波特身上的黑魔法能力？”

“事实上，这也是德拉科自己提出来的。”卢修斯走到窗边，注视着天边逐渐消融的云层，然后回头面无表情地瞧着她，声音带着点笑意，“我知道你在想什么，西茜。但是德拉科也是我的儿子，我能看出来——而且也试出来——他会这么说，只是为了让我同意的更快一点。”

“德拉科有这样的心眼吗？他上个月才刚过六岁，再加上你平时……”

“我也不认为他有，所以我才说你可以稍微放心。也许他是受了我的影响，的确想为自己的姓氏做点什么。不过他自己恐怕都没有意识到，他有多么想见到波特。”卢修斯颇有些意味深长地说，”只是……”

“只是别人未必乐意跟着他回来。”她叹口气。

“不乐意更好。德拉科长到现在都没有到过任何挫折，我倒有点真心实意地希望他被狠狠拒绝一次。”

她最终还是妥协了。她很喜欢布雷斯和潘西那几个孩子，但是他们跟德拉科拥有的其他东西一样与生俱来，根本不用争取。哈利·波特是德拉科第一个那么向往和好奇的人，纳西莎承认，她希望这些情感能带来转机。

但她没想到整个魔法界翘首以盼的哈利·波特会是这个样子的。

他苍白、瘦小，早熟而小心翼翼，对于德拉科有些冒犯的玩笑话都不出声，紧张地抱紧了唯一的归属物还不敢让她看出来。绿眼睛在她说那些话的时候既不解又诧异，还混着许多胡思乱想。偏偏被隐藏的严丝合缝，如果不是她留了心恐怕都要漏掉。

卢修斯说他跟着姨妈生活，这么说来，这个姨妈比德拉科的姨妈还要糟糕。

她如此猜想着，然后这个猜想在握住哈利的小手时得到了进一步的证实：太凉了。小男孩精力充沛，手心温度多半稍稍偏高，德拉科和布雷斯他们哪个不是这样？可是哪怕现在是秋天，也极少有孩子拥有这样低的体温。庄园内并不寒冷，那么只能是这孩子体质偏弱。

她低下头，哈利立刻抬起眼睛与她对视，目光安静温顺，只是有藏不住的、也许主人都没意识到的局促从里面逃出来，这才让人确定他是个小孩子。

身形和心理年龄完全成反比，麻瓜这养的是什么孩子。纳西莎又惊又怒，愈发不喜这群不会魔法之人。她看着对面只管喝果汁的男孩和那身陈旧的衣服，已然猜到他为什么迟迟没有动作，便率先拿起了刀叉，然后开始很斯文、很斯文地进食。

哈利正在心底暗暗叫苦，见状总算松了口气。杯子就那么大，他速度再慢也有喝完的一刻，真到了那时候还不知道该怎么办。

不过话说回来，富人都这么讲究细嚼慢咽啊。要是我敢用这个频率去吃饭，佩妮姨妈准得指责我磨蹭。

哈利有样学样，轻轻地放下玻璃杯，拿起手边闪闪发亮的餐刀。

坐在他对面的德拉科则晃了晃手中的杯子： “妈妈，还有苹果汁吗？” 

还苹果汁呢，不知道的还以为你在品红酒。哈利气鼓鼓地想道。他对这个人的气还没消透。

玻璃壶在话音未落之前便出现在德拉科的面前，估计是谁施了魔法。哈利盯着他，想知道小少爷是不是等着家养小精灵来倒才肯喝。

却没料到他也看了自己一眼，然后站起来，将壶放到自己面前，简洁道：“给。”

给什么？哈利一头雾水，只好先拎起把手：“谢谢。”

对面的人没理会，而哈利想来想去，还是没敢问。他这次只加了半杯金棕色的液体，主要是不想喝水喝饱。

然后终于在又端起杯子的时候意识到，他刚刚为了拖延时间一个劲灌的液体酸酸甜甜的，好像就是苹果汁。

之后的气氛始终安宁而融洽，马尔福夫人很善于聊天，选取的话题不会涉及到哈利的知识盲区，也不会让他尴尬或者难受。哈利刚开始为这种巧合庆幸，待到发现哪里不对劲之后，这种庆幸便骤然消散，就跟被冷水扑灭的火花般熄灭了。

没什么不好的，哈利咬着嘴唇丢下叉子，只觉得刚刚喝入胃里的苹果汁发生了什么变异，甜的腻人，也又酸又涩地钻入心脏。刚才不是都想清楚了吗，这都是套路。

不过能被人这样对待，是套路又怎么样呢？

男主人在晚饭快结束的时候走进了餐厅，他是个面容冷淡的男人，第一眼就足以让哈利把他列入不能得罪名单的前列，也许是首列——与其与那双冷冰冰的灰蓝色眼瞳对视，哈利宁愿去对付弗农姨父。

“坐。”男人对赶紧起身的哈利点点头，然后坐到主位上，“欢迎，波特——德拉科居然真的把你带来了。他都跟你讲清楚了吧？”

不能再清楚了，哈利在心中叹口气，道：“是的。”

“那就好。”卢修斯淡淡地说，“如果愿意的话，你可以把这里当成自己家。我的书房在三楼，你和德拉科的卧室都在二楼。马尔福庄园所有的房间和区域你都可以随意使用，其他的地方让他以后慢慢告诉你。”

哈利笑了笑：“好，谢谢您。”

听上去不错，可惜我都不知道自己家是什么样子的。

“平时有什么事可以告诉他妈妈，也可以告诉我，如果我在的话。”卢修斯不知道从哪儿拿出根漆黑的手杖，轻轻一挥，几个绿色的数字凭空浮现了出来，“现在你和德拉科先回房间吧，已经不早了。”

哈利下意识看向对面，发现德拉科已经站起来，冲他的父母颔首道：“晚安，父亲。晚安，妈妈。”

“晚安。”

“晚安，德拉科。”纳西莎温和地说，“还有哈利，别想太多啊，做个好梦。”

哈利没料到还有自己的份。他在女贞路入睡前听到的最后一句话多半是“上你的碗柜去”，闻言赶紧道：“您，您也是。”

纳西莎又对他笑了一下，哈利只好暂且压下乱七八糟的心情，抱起书跟在德拉科身后。

他们一前一后地走上楼梯，哈利想了想刚刚那段短到不能再短的对话——无疑，比起他妻子，马尔福先生这不冷不热不远不近的态度倒让他安心些许。虽然仍然比他设想的要客气些，结合起他的两个推测，这种客气也就不令人意外了。

得到想要的结论，哈利甩甩脑袋。今天费掉的脑细胞已经足够多足够杂，现在他决定想点轻松的事。

比如说，比如说……啊，如果没有听错，我居然有房间呀！

终于不用超负荷工作了，哈利的大脑立马如蒙大赦，果断抛弃了之前正在进行的所有思考，然后逼着一丝丝雀跃和期待从缝隙里往外钻。

不过也是，就这种房子而言，碗柜估计是不会摆在楼梯底下的。

我会跟达力一样有张自己的床吗？上面会有软软的枕头吗？床旁边会有一扇小小的窗户吗？从今以后，我可以被阳光而不是敲门声叫醒吗？

哈利努力想抿起嘴巴，唇角还是不自觉地往上翘。

它会是什么样的呢？

我居然有房间呀，我就要有自己的房间啦。

“怎么样？”德拉科突然开口，吓了哈利一跳。

“什么怎么样？”

德拉科转过脸看着他，手扶着栏杆道：“我爸妈呀，你觉得他们人怎么样？”

居心叵测，别有所图，被我看出来了。

哈利弯起眼睛：“挺好的。”

“嗯，我父亲平时对我也是这么讲话，习惯了就行。”德拉科说，“他对你没什么成见的，不然也不会把我们俩房间放一块儿——到了。”

他推开门，没等哈利进去，自己先往里瞅了瞅：“我就知道，跟我的房间差不多，估计是妈妈的手笔……你来看看。”

哈利其实已经看清楚了。纵使刚才这所房子的其他地方已经让他有了心理准备，面前的一切仍然超出了预期。

房间里有着米色和乳白色的窗帘，它们半开着，轻轻地掩盖住底下的几扇落地窗。晚风从由此形成的空隙中吹进来，它们的末梢便若有若无地拂过地毯，留下波浪般的阴影，再时不时向着画有星座的天花板飞去。向外望去，可以看见夏日夜晚明亮的星星和深蓝的夜空，就像这个房间立足于群星间一样。进门右手边有着一套小小的沙发和茶几，写字桌旁是一个三层的书柜。

“希望它能让你满意。”德拉科说，“当然，哪里要是想改可以告诉我或者妈妈，什么家具的颜色想换也可以提出来——不过红色金色什么的就不用说了，免谈。”

哈利欲言又止，憋了半天：“……太大了，我不太适应。”

德拉科看着他，像是在确定他这句话有没有别的意思，然后突地笑了。

“那是，我们家还是有点钱的。”

看得出来。哈利腹诽道。

“其实不用这么麻烦你们，”他真心实意地说。期待归期待，有个地方就足以让他雀跃了，“我只要有个地方可以睡就……”

“那您先将就着，要是实在适应不了等会可以睡在房间里的盥洗室，那儿估计比较小。”德拉科说。

哈利没想到他会这么讲，他看着小少爷脸上的假笑，觉得被那瓶苹果汁浇熄的怒火此时又“噌”地冒了起来。

他根本不知道我原来是什么样。我实话实说，他还觉得我在假模假样地嫌弃呢。

他忍了又忍，还是决定把以前的情况跟这个人讲清楚：“我以前睡的地方是楼梯下的碗橱。”

“……什么？”

“碗橱。见过么，小少爷？”哈利眼见他愣神，只觉得从下午的女贞路开始，现在自己才真的愉悦起来。他不自觉地笑着，抱起胳膊讽道，“所以放心，即便是这里的盥洗室，也放得下我原来的两张床了——满意了？”

“你以前真睡在碗橱里？”德拉科神色微妙地问。

“是啊，比不得一些人金贵，生下来就有座枫丹白露宫。”哈利笑眯眯道，“而且，如果你说的都是真的，那我生下来没多久，不仅没得到什么，还丢了很多东西，不是么？”

德拉科瞪着他，正当哈利以为这朵娇花要发火的时候，对方回过神来般呼出一口气， “抱歉，我不知道那些传言真的都是……咳。”他清了清嗓子，别别扭扭道，“我以为那些愚蠢的麻瓜只是不信魔法而已。”

“你‘以为’不到我从前的生活。”哈利说。

看到这个人被堵到说不出话来着实是件不错的事。哈利谈起这些其实没有那么难受，现在心里就比六月底吃根柠檬冰棍还要爽了。他端详着面前人的表情，气慢慢散了些，冷静下来便又有点心惊。

他以前的日子着实一言难尽，小少爷想不到也不是不可以理解。更何况人家的爸爸妈妈还在楼底下，刚刚的举动简直跟在佩妮姨妈面前报复达力一样不明智。

哈利赶紧试着缓和气氛：“所以这对我来说真的、真的很好。我没什么想换的。”

“好吧。”德拉科漫不经心地说着，眼睛盯着窗外不知道在想什么。

“不过为什么不能换金色和红色？” 这样不是可以显得你们家更有钱嘛。哈利忍不住问，“它们搭在一起很难看？” 

不说还好，此言一出德拉科的脸骤然黑了，那样子仿佛哈利要捅他一刀：“是的，难看，超级难看，就没有比那更傻乎乎的搭配了——是不是还要再给你放只狮子？你刚刚不是什么都不换吗？”

哈利有点莫名其妙，我又怎么惹着他了？这跟狮子有什么关系？“我就是问问，没有别的意思呀。你讨厌红色？”

“你管我讨不讨厌。”德拉科翻着白眼，凉凉道，“如果亲爱的救世主先生还有点时间概念的话，知不知道现在已经多晚了？有什么话能留到明天再说，现在大发慈悲地放我回去了吗？”

“晚安。”哈利立即说。

“嗯。好好睡觉，有什么事就叫我，我在隔壁。”德拉科打了个哈欠，“顺便一说，虽然我觉得不太可能，不过你要是睡不着的话可以看天花板上的星星玩，它们是会变的。”

哈利笑了：“好。”

总归还是跟达力不一样。

＊＊

几十分钟后，哈利坐在云朵般的被子里，想跟爸爸妈妈说会儿话。他下意识地往身侧一摸，指尖并没有触碰到任何雕刻。他愣了愣，再次意识到，这已经不是之前那个簌簌落灰的碗橱了。

不过没关系，现在我的头顶上就是星空，还是魔法做的，是不是离你们更近了呢。

哈利看着天花板上缓缓移动的星云和星座，觉得它应该跟实际的天空差不了多少，就是不知道分别是哪两颗星星。

“爸爸妈妈，”他小声道，“你们还好吗？”

“我今天才知道，原来你们是巫师，我也是。在我身上发生的奇怪的事情是‘魔法’，这就是佩妮姨妈为什么那么讨厌我，对不对？”

“我现在在一个叫马尔福的家里，是他们的孩子来小惠金区找的我，叫德拉科。性格嘛……时刻提醒着我达力是什么样的，不过比达力好玩多了。”

“你们认得马尔福吗？他们对我……嗯，挺好的。只是我得弄清楚一些事。”

“那位小少爷告诉我，你们是一起被一个叫伏地魔的人杀死的。好像现在魔法界都以为他也死了，只是小少爷不这么想。我也希望他还活着，不然我都不知道找谁去报仇。”

“我会好好照顾自己的，你们放心。如果你们想对我说什么的话，就在梦里告诉我吧。我还从来没有……梦到过你们呢。”

哈利说完这些便钻进被子。他本来以为自己会辗转反侧，也本来打算再将今天的一切好好梳理梳理。但是他今天经历的实在够多了，在哈利意识到之前，他已经陷入了深眠。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

第二天清晨哈利起得很早。脆生生的啾啾声传进他的耳朵，他迷迷瞪瞪地将眼睛掀出一条缝，瞧见有只小知更鸟站在写字桌上，背后是已经从地平线冒出头来的清亮亮的朝阳，它歪着脑袋冲他叫，把哈利的睡意全叫散了。

“你是从天上飞下来的吗？”哈利笑了，揉着眼睛走到桌子前，将不怕生的小鸟捧起来，“我接着你，就从这飞回家吧。”

知更鸟低头啄啄他的手心，展开翅膀飞走了。哈利顺着它的行进方向望去，八点钟以前的太阳升的很快，空气凉爽而干净，在逐渐明朗起来的视野里，他的目力所及之处皆是一片碧绿，令人心旷神怡。那是马尔福庄园后晶莹的草地与湖泊，刚刚那只小鸟消失在旁边葱郁的树林里。

时间还很早，但是哈利没有睡回笼觉的习惯，他要么好好睡觉，只要睁开眼睛就会非常清醒。按照往常，这个时候他该去厨房报道了，将培根、香肠和鸡蛋从冰箱二层拿出来，在等待前两者解冻的同时开始煮咖啡，然后将土豆削好皮，水果切成块，方便待会榨汁和调沙拉……可那是在女贞路。

哈利站在窗前犹豫片刻，还是在洗漱完毕后轻手轻脚地走出房间。厨房的位置也许不好找，但这不是问题。他知道，无论什么事儿，只要跟烹饪二字沾边就不可能完全安安静静的。这栋房子还没有完全醒，哈利沿着微弱的叮叮当当的声响一路摸去，没花多大功夫就来到了想去的地方。果不其然，三只家养小精灵已经忙得热火朝天脚不沾地，一见他过来纷纷停下手里的活儿，紧张万分地觑着他。

哈利被六只闪亮亮的网球盯得莫名心虚，他只是来做个早饭，又不是要偷东西的。

“呃……你们好？”哈利想起昨天的蓓蓓，试探着往前迈了半步，“这是在做早饭吗？”

他自认这句话的音量应该不大，可小精灵们齐齐一抖，不啻于有人在它们耳边炸起几道惊雷似的，全都惊慌失措地冲他弯下了身子，细长的鼻子接触到地面，再配上它们穿的类似旧枕套的衣服，画面显得滑稽又可怜。

“哈，哈利少爷，对不起——”离他最近的一只小精灵诚惶诚恐地说：“主人他们从来都不会这个时候起来，都是我们的错，没有为您准备好早餐……”

哈利被这阵仗吓了一跳，还没来得及开口，见它说着说着竟要往身边的碗橱上撞，赶紧上前拉住那只细树枝般的胳膊：“别这样别这样——你这是干什么？”他将这个小精灵拉到自己面前，它比哈利矮不了多少，就像个等身的娃娃，“是我起的比较早，突然跑到厨房来，希望没给你们添麻烦——诶，你怎么，你别哭啊——”

“麻烦，哈利少爷怎么会给我们添麻烦呢？”泪水不断地从小精灵绿色的大眼睛里流出来，它抽噎着道，“我、我们都得把耳朵关进烤箱，或者用橱柜门夹住……主人要所有的家养小精灵好好照顾哈利少爷，可是我们竟然连哈利少爷的早餐都没准备好，还要哈利少爷找到厨房来……”

哈利听着这尖尖细细的哭声和那颇为可怕的惩罚，又惊又怵，只觉得一个脑袋两个大。早知道会引起这么大的动静，他宁愿在房间里发呆都不会打下楼的主意。眼前的情形让他想起那些流下委屈眼泪的小姑娘：明明只是由盐分组成，一颗颗晶莹漂亮的液体却能达到许多意想不到的目的。这个事实不得不令人感到棘手、不公平又无可奈何。

所以哈利比较讨厌眼泪，更不是很愿意去安慰他人。他也许会在自救的同时顺带照顾照顾被达力误伤的女孩——有时也有男孩，但是他并不认为自己有负责后续心理调解的义务。他眼望着剩下两个小精灵也是这副模样，生怕他们跟着开嗓，只得解释道：“我不是这个意思，我只是，嗯，来帮忙的。你们可以直接告诉我现在要做什么，或者你主人他们早上通常吃什么，然后我来准备。”

他竭力将语气放得平和而友善，只是面前裹着破布的布娃娃看上去更伤心了，眼泪汪汪道：“哈利少爷这么仁慈，这么宽容，他不计较我们的过错……但是哈利少爷完全没必要做这些事，哈利少爷怎么能做这些事呢？小主人说过——”

哈利有些无奈，他发誓，这是他第一次不愿意被人夸奖。

“先别喊我少爷，我是哪门子的少爷啊……叫我的名字就行。”他哭笑不得地打断小精灵，“你知道我在这儿的地位吗？不管你的小主人对你说过什么，我可以向你保证，我不是他们的客人——好吧，大概是，但是绝不是你们想的那个意思。我寄人篱下，总得拿出点自觉和诚意来。更何况我还习惯于做这些，只是估计得麻烦你们告诉我板凳之类的东西在哪，要不然我够不着料理台呀。”

话已经讲到这个地步，再说下去就得把昨晚上想明白的道理都给挑明了，但不知道为什么，家养小精灵硬是不让哈利插手，要不然似乎就笃定哈利还在生它们的气。而剩下两只好像跟它看法相同，后来干脆朝哈利又一鞠躬，跑回去继续干它们的活儿。哈利好说歹说，还得小心翼翼地防着它再弄出点什么过激行为，吵醒楼上的主人。

他没来由地感受到一阵疲惫，觉得事情很离谱也很讽刺：就跟这庄园对自己有意见似的，从昨晚来此开始，自己就没做对过一件事。要不是小少爷那么笃定，哈利都要怀疑他是不是带错了人。

德拉科从漆黑绝望的梦中坐起身来，揉揉眉心，一时间有些恍惚。他的睡眠现在依旧没能恢复正常，哪怕灌下再多的安眠魔药，经历过战争与绝境的精神还是不肯放过从前单纯的身体，随意地在他不清醒时张牙舞爪着。好在这对于德拉科来说已经太寻常了，寻常到他甚至懒得去记噩梦的细枝末节。

德拉科维持着不动的姿势缓上片刻，然后瞥了眼床头柜上的钟，在明朗的阳光里穿戴整齐，跳下床喊道：“破特，破特。”

他自己的家养小精灵“啪”地出现在面前，对他深深鞠躬道：“小主人有什么吩咐？”

“隔壁的救世主小朋友醒了吗？别告诉我，我还得去负责掀他的被子。”

“哈利少爷早就起床了，小主人。就是现在不在房间里。”

德拉科正朝盥洗室走去，闻言挑起眉道：“一大早上的，他跑哪去啦？”

破特有些欲言又止：“哈利少爷二十分钟前就去了厨房……现在还待在那儿。”

“厨房？哈，你们可真是会做事，叫人家等口吃的能等进做饭的地方。”德拉科一手拿梳，对着洗手台上方的镜子扒拉了两下头发，朝垂下脑袋的小精灵嗤笑道，“得啦，没有怪你的意思。今天周末，父亲和妈妈估计还在睡呢。我待会下去瞅瞅，看把我们的救世主饿成什么样子啦。”

他嘴上这么说，实际动作倒是极快。不出几分钟就将自己倒腾的人模人样的，背着手下了楼。德拉科颇为悠闲地踱到厨房门口，满心以为会瞧见波特满脸发愁地捂着肚子，然后那双绿眼睛望见自己就刷地亮起来——没成想这希望只实现一半，的确有亮着的绿眼睛，只不过那属于泪汪汪的家养小精灵。德拉科期望看见的那双正背对着他，嘴里不知在嘀嘀咕咕什么。

德拉科左右环视，发现跟哈利说话的那只小精灵正泫然欲泣，剩下两只虽然在该干嘛干嘛，也差不多是这么个表情，不由得有些奇怪：“这是干什么呢？”

哈利没控制住一个激灵，他刚刚一直努力地尝试用耐心压制情绪，忙着跟面前执拗又敏感的小布娃娃讲道理，甚至都没注意到有人来到他身后。现在局面还是以他最不愿意的结果得以有所进展，他竟不知道是该局促还是庆幸，只得先转过身，先道歉道：“是我不对，德拉科，不该打扰它们……”

“在事情都没弄清楚前就急着认错，这谁教你的道理。”德拉科蹙起眉头，朝那只绿眼睛的家养小精灵问道，“怎么回事？我记得你们应该是会用魔法的，对吧？需要让波特等这么久吗？”

小精灵顿时浑身哆嗦，哈利其实很不情愿，但也只能扯扯德拉科的衣角，尽量委婉地说：“不干它们的事，是我……是我自己想要做早餐的，咳。”

“你还会做饭？”德拉科问。

哈利张张嘴，一时哑然。现在他该有什么反应呢？冷笑吗？还是苦笑？对方语气里的诧异已经足够说明问题，哪怕昨晚那样言简意赅地告诉了他，哪怕自己的理智与冲动因此在内心中发生过争执，这位小少爷仍然施施然地躺在天上的云朵里面。地上与他无关的荒芜和泥泞他是从来看不到的，甚至哈利相信，他都不会有任何与此接触的机会。

他很想掉头就走，但最还是用平板的声音回到：“嗯，会啊。”

德拉科若有所思地点点头，说：“那你跟妈妈估计有点话题能聊——不过现在也不用你来操这份心，如果马尔福庄园的家养小精灵连做个早餐都得让主人动手的话，那我真该考虑是不是该给它们分衣服了。”

他看都没有看那个瑟瑟发抖的小精灵一眼，那个家养小精灵闻言却重重地打着哆嗦，跳起来朝忙活的同伴奔去。哈利默不作声地看着它，无动于衷肯定是假的，不过更多的是他觉得有点麻烦。因为在发挥同情心之前他有必要撇清楚嫌疑，免得德拉科以为自己为难他们家的……成员。毕竟，的确是他在没有提前知会的前提下闯进这里，不知道是否因此打乱了别人一向的行为规律。

然而哈利缺乏在事情发生之后解释的经验，尤其是当另一方有哭泣等柔弱行为时，他的解释就愈发无足轻重。所以他才在每次行动前努力将计划做得更周全，以便到时候顺利抽身。

“我告诉它我想去做早餐，结果它的情绪就激动起来。”无数语句哗啦啦滚过舌头，最终哈利还是陈述事实道，“抱歉，估计是我刚刚的态度并不好，因此它有所误会。”

德拉科好像根本就没当回事，有些漫不经心地说：“跟你没有关系，它们就是这样，习惯就好。”

哈利不明白“这样”所指的内容中包不包括突然的情绪崩溃和自我谴责，既然德拉科如此说，他自然很愿意不再多虑；不过如果真是如此，他的那点同情心也许会掺杂进一些心惊。他知道应该问问，可是他的身份很尴尬，并没有立场插嘴。哈利很纠结地考虑片刻，想起刚刚的那句“将耳朵关进烤箱”，终是咬咬牙，对德拉科斟酌着措辞道：“它刚刚说，呃，要惩罚自己。”

“真的？”

哈利观察着对方的表情，点点头。

“那就更不用在意了，它估计以为自己有什么错事。”德拉科习以为常般打了个哈欠，眯起眼睛。

哈利感觉有些冷，他以为在女贞路做错事的后果已经足够严重，可即使是弗农姨父也没动过让自己撞碗橱的主意，尤其是在小王子事件之后。看着德拉科那无所谓的样子，那股冷意便令哈利烦躁起来，思来想去，最终还是刺道：“是么？这么看，你的威信可真大呀，厉害，真厉害。”

德拉科没出声，扬扬眉盯着他，突然意识到什么似的露出笑容道：“那是，不然你以为呢？”

这明显是听懂他的意思还不觉得自己哪儿不对，哈利忍不住握紧拳头，哪成想对方瞧着自己这副模样笑得更加开心了。

“不止马尔福一家如此，你去其他纯血家族看看，所有的家养小精灵都会这么做，”德拉科欣赏够救世主这副气呼呼还不敢说话的模样，清清嗓子说，“严格讲，它对你提起的那些惩罚都不是我们想出来的。如果它们真没有犯错，那也没谁有那个看别人自虐的癖好；但是如果它们真的做过错事，即使我们不做声，它们自己都不会容忍自己的——懂吗？这下满足你的正义感了吧？”

哈利不想搭理最后那个问句，慢慢想清楚这段绕口令般的话后，觉得身体温暖些许，便说：“那刚刚的‘分衣服’，可以告诉我是什么意思吗？”

“家养小精灵世世代代都是为巫师服务的，帮巫师做家务和杂事。不过如果有谁获得来自主人的衣服，那就说明它自由了。”德拉科说，“它不再属于它之前待的纯血家族。但据我所知，这个种族里没有谁愿意收到这种东西，因为获得自由对他们来说是一种耻辱……不，也许有一个吧。”

他的嗓音渐渐变得低而微弱，哈利望着他，看见他灰蓝色的双瞳里有种不知情绪的光芒闪过。不过这道光芒转瞬即逝，德拉科很快眨眨眼睛，用极其不满的目光攫住哈利头部以下的部分：“话说回来，波特先生能否稍微解释一下，你怎么还穿着这身——东西？你衣柜里的袍子你不喜欢？”

衣柜里的袍子？哈利想起来，自己的房间的确还有个带门的柜子，只是他完全没想过要打开看看：“啊，对不起，我还没有看过。”

“那就现在去看，我相信妈妈会给你准备好衣服的。”德拉科率先转身道。

话题就这么被有意无意地揭过去，德拉科没有主动提起，哈利也没有再问。

他们回到楼上，德拉科在得到哈利允许之后才走进房间，不然就要像昨晚那般站在门口朝里面望，让后者有点好笑，心里也有点发软。而衣柜里的东西并没有哈利想象的那么多，不得不说这让他大大松了一口气。

他轻而慢地抚摸过这些织物的表面，它们散发出淡淡的清香，光滑柔软的触感带起股轻薄的痒意，在指尖流淌着，哈利不由得联想到某种蝴蝶的翅膀，或者小鸭子的羽毛。这些衣服的款式材质跟以前那个世界的有所差别，但是哈利看得出，跟德拉科的并没有，并且一件都不缺。他上次想要件新衣服是什么时候，想要件不来自于达力的旧衣服又是什么时候？哈利几乎回忆不起来，他闭上眼睛。

“波特先生能不能行行好，赶紧换完放我去吃早饭？”德拉科看他半天没个动静，坐在他身后的沙发上说，“今天还有很多事要做呢，看在梅林的份上，我都快饿死了。”

“……好的。”

心里那点波澜被这不咸不淡的语气冲散得七七八八，哈利真想翻个白眼，不过还是赶紧跑进盥洗室换衣服。只是巫师们穿的和麻瓜实在有很大区别，哈利的上衣和裤子都进行得还算顺利，但是无论他用什么方法对付那件有点像斗篷的外袍，它都会从肩膀的地方滑下来。

他心里发急，越着急就越慢，锲而不舍地和它斗争到第四遍的时候，听见德拉科在敲门：“你在里面制衣服啊？要不我先下楼去了，不管你了。”

哈利万分不愿给人造成磨蹭的印象，于是咬咬牙，干脆随手将那块布剩余的部分往身体上七拐八绕地一缠，走出门道：“谢谢你等我，我们走吧。”

外面的人果然看不过眼，并且立马就看出了是怎么回事。

“你这里长的是什么脑子，连个衣服都不会穿？过来。”说罢，德拉科恨恨地将人拽到面前，见哈利比自己略微矮上几分，便格外得心应手地在那个著名的额头上敲了一记，随后低下头，想直接在那麻花般的基础上调整。不料左瞧右瞧，把哈利来回转上两圈，都没看出这个人是怎么将一件式样最简单的长袍扭曲成这个样子的。德拉科只得直接将这件衣服拽下来，放弃般咬牙切齿地叹道，“算了，我直接帮你重新穿一遍——你看好啊，我就做一次，你要是还不会，那就这么给我下楼去吧。”

他将衣料抖开，然后凑到哈利身前低下头，将织物环绕过哈利的脖子。哈利几乎在这一瞬间僵住了，德拉科察觉到这点，心下也有点不自然：哈利的呼吸轻而浅，若有若无地拂过脖颈，就像在春日树林中奔跑时掠过的风；他的心跳几乎要贴上哈利的心跳，哪怕算上上辈子，除去前几天，他也没和哪个同龄人挨得这么近过。可上次是要看清楚那道闪电疤痕，现在呢？自己又何时这么伺候过别人？德拉科不免有点心惊，赶紧缩回胳膊，用别针将袍子的上端扣好，然后从上而下地给哈利理了理。他的手有时抚摸过哈利的胳膊和腰侧，衣物的材质很薄，种种骨头的坚硬就显得突兀。那几个麻瓜都不给他吃饭的么，他这么瘦，德拉科暗自想道。

哈利的确全身僵硬，他没想到德拉科的动作那么快，在来得及拒绝之前就已经直接上手，待他意识过来的时候，男孩柔软的金发已经蹭过了脸颊。哈利此时可以感受到来自于另一个生命的、蓬勃而温暖的体温，两条陌生的手臂毫无自觉地搭在自己的肩膀上，让这个姿势有点像拥抱。上回他们还只是距离很近，现在则是……哈利小口地调节着呼吸，不自在得几乎像溺入深海，德拉科身上还是有好闻的味道，他的血液此时却争先恐后地从大脑中流走，让头脑一片空白，无法自如地控制肢体。幸亏德拉科的确是等得又饿又烦，没过多久，很迅速地将手缩回去的同时，也让这种柔软而奇特的幻觉消失在空气中。哈利咬紧嘴唇，说来好笑，得益于德思礼，这几乎是他直至如今跟他人最温柔的身体接触。德拉科的手在最后给他整理时很自然地划过其他部位，乃至于有些部位的伤疤，哈利不自觉地想要瑟缩，但最终还是一动没动。

窗外的太阳升的有些高，将灰尘照成金子般的碎屑，隐隐约约地在空气里四处纷飞。哈利垂下脑袋。

“好了，这才像个样子嘛。”德拉科轻咳一声退后，满意地说道，“你学会怎么穿了吧？赶紧把之前那身玩意给丢掉，我再也不想看见它。”

当天他们俩理所当然地迟到了早餐，好在大人们都没有多问。哈利感到幸运的同时仍旧吃不下去很多东西，并且思及刚刚厨房里的插曲，心情也有点微妙。不过也多亏他没吃太多，因为在逛庄园的时候，德拉科突然想起什么般又将这事翻出来，说：“你尝过晚饭也尝过早饭，觉得我们家的东西好吃吗？”

哈利有些莫名，但仍然真心实意地回答道：“好吃啊。”

其实佩妮姨妈的厨艺也不差，要不然达力也不会被养成一头金发小猪，只不过哈利真正享受到的机会不多罢了。

德拉科点点头，又说：“那比你以前呢？比你自己做的呢？”

“也好吃。”

“那不就得啦，你之后就不用再进厨房了。”他们此时正处于纳西莎的温室中，德拉科坐在小喷泉的边缘上，在铺天盖地的洋牡丹和玫瑰中眯起眼睛，“妈妈每次给我做糖果和饼干都很辛苦，所以我好久才能吃上一回。”

哈利体会出这句话里的意思，不由得抿唇而笑。他想起刚刚前庭的白蔷薇丛和白孔雀，还有这里鲜妍姣美的花朵，终于明白小少爷身上的那股味道从何而来。

罢啦，看来德拉科是不知道他父母的想法的——他们怎么会将这个告诉自己的儿子呢。哈利这么想着，觉得轻松些许，便决定把实话告诉他。

“我想去做早饭，并不是因为你们家的东西不好吃。”

德拉科有点意外，将手放进身侧的水中轻轻晃荡着：“那是为什么？”哈利只笑着看他，德拉科凝神思考了一会儿，对哈利说，“如果你真愿意的话，我会跟家养小精灵们说，让它们以后不要拦着你。”

“怎么突然这么决定？”哈利问。

“因为你想。”德拉科说，“在以后，无论你我都会有太多必须去完成的事情，也许现在就有了。所以总得有些事是不带任何功利性的，你去做它，只是因为你乐意。”

哈利抬起眼睛，他发现小少爷很容易陷入一种独属于自己的莫名的思绪中，然后讲出些含义深远的句子，与稚嫩的面容很难相合。这个理论有些新奇，不过这句话倒是不难理解，尤其是对于现在的哈利来说。

……“烹饪”估计不在范畴内，哈利想，那么什么是我乐意去做的呢？

他们用不短的时间去走遍这所庄园，德拉科还记得前天夜晚那声“哇”，并对当时走在前面，没能看清楚救世主的表情而深感吃亏。于是在这过去的几个小时内，他就没离开过哈利的身侧，结果不知是什么让这名救世主有了心理准备，面色可以说始终保持着波澜不惊的笑，让德拉科有气没处撒，趁哈利没注意踢了好多次石子，磨了好多次牙。

好在他终于在把哈利带到庄园的书房时如愿以偿。小朋友一看到那些拔地而起的、从地面快要延伸到天花板的书架，还有上面密密匝匝的书本时，剔透的绿眼睛瞬间就像萤火虫的灯笼般被点燃了。他眼神亮亮地看一眼那些书，又眼神亮亮地看向德拉科，让后者的虚荣心得到了充分的满足。

“我真的可以随意使用这个地方吗？”

“你恐怕不得不用。”德拉科得意归得意，看见那些厚而深奥的书籍，忆起其中涉及的领域，仍然想起正事来。

巫师界有个事实很有趣，无论是哪所魔法学校，学生不可避免地需要在书写论文时去遣词造句，或者在变形课或者算术占卜课上进行计算。哪怕这些都不行，他也至少得会写信回家，还有互换三种巫师的钱币——然而没有一所魔法学校会主动去教这些。德拉科也并不认为这些东西有去大把大把花时间的必要，但是他的确也曾怀疑过，会不会有些学生在挥魔杖的同时连字都不会写。

这其中自然不可能包括纯血，尤其是出身斯莱特林的家族。没有任何姓氏能忍受自己的后代落后于旁人，竞争的气氛也随时间推移水涨船高。他们的子女在十一岁之前要学的东西非常多，文法和算术只能算入门的入门，哪怕是克拉布和高尔，他们甚至都被提前教授过简单基础的魔咒和变形学理论知识，只不过那两人记忆力没空理会而已。

德拉科也是同样，但现在的问题是，他不知道波特的想法。不谈父亲对波特黑魔法能力的期望，也不谈纯血家族们对救世主作壁上观的态度，哪怕是为过去被气死的脑细胞着想，德拉科都坚信，这人若能比上辈子多长几英寸脑子，那绝对利人利己；然而如果疤头不愿意，德拉科也没有立场和兴趣去强求。波特和他那两个贴心的朋友上辈子无论如何都战胜了黑魔王，这是德拉科想要倚靠的根本，除此之外，他没有义务去陶冶他的情操与品位。

阿兹卡班中波特知晓他会弹钢琴时的表情仍记忆犹新，德拉科抱起手臂，略去他认为不应该让对方知道的部分，将他的日常作息和想法简明扼要地告诉给哈利。大致的意思为，总之我平常就是这么过的这两天能放个假纯粹是因为你，我还是给你几个选择，你可以跟我一起受这些罪，也可以摸几年的鱼，就是不要打扰我。 

“我跟你一起。”哈利没等他说完毫不犹豫地回答道。

德拉科有些意外，就上辈子波特和韦斯莱上课迟到作业不交考试瞎考的状态，如今这个救世主认真的眼神着实有点陌生。他转念一想，将其归因于狮子特有的三分钟热度。

他还真不是三分钟热度。

将近两个星期过后，德拉科有点惊悚地想。真正幼时的记忆对于现在的他来说比较像毛玻璃上清晰又模糊的影子，不过德拉科确信，哪怕背负着父亲的期望和同龄人的压力，自己在这个年纪都没有如此拼命。波特简直就是颗疯狂汲取水分的曼德拉草，他什么都学，什么都想会，只要是跟知识二字沾边的事情，什么都不挑。看书写字时全神贯注，然后就直奔家里的书房琴房画室，在里面没日没夜。德拉科不止一次地找不到他，需要在晚餐的时候在三个位置之间频繁辗转，接着在不知道哪个角落把哈利捞出来。并且他靠亲眼所见到的黑眼圈发誓，这个人绝对趁自己不注意的时候窝在书房里过过夜，为此他不得不每天早上去敲隔壁的房门，就是确保他在好好睡觉，虽然哈利并没有表现出任何精神不济的迹象。

德拉科一开始当他在囫囵吞枣，甚至对此有点不屑。为了打击打击救世主小朋友的信心，也为了遏制这种有点吓人的派头，他精心耍赖，专门挑了本对他们当前来说颇为晦涩难懂的魔药书去考他，并在哈利回答不出来之后冷嘲热讽，指责他这么急进有多么愚蠢。

哈利当时微微垂下眼睛，什么都没说。德拉科还以为自己的话有所作用，结果此人转头仍然阳奉阴违，甚至变本加厉。以前德拉科还找得到他，现在倒好，波特直接在庄园那个偌大的书房里东躲西藏，连饭都不吃。也不知他从哪里学的这种本事，总是一溜烟就滑走，德拉科在自己家都愣是抓不住这尾鱼，最后还是纳西莎出面才肯坐到餐桌边上。德拉科长久不见人影，几乎就要发火，结果哈利在那件事过去的几天后主动出现，将那本书往他面前一丢，冷声道，你考吧。

德拉科：？

哈利便不再等他，直接用一种不带任何感情的声音念道：“第一部分，有毒魔药原料及它们的危害。毒角兽角 ，毒角兽头部的犄角，具有很强的魔法属性，其中含有一种致命液体，可以让所有被注入它的物体爆炸，在魔药制作中具有很高的价值；肉瘤粉，一种粉末状的魔药原料，可用于制作防火药剂，同时会会让接触者的皮肤结一层硬壳……”

他一口气背到首章末尾，然后眸色沉沉地看着德拉科，问他还听不听。

德拉科又只得将那口气硬生生憋回去。

就算真是株曼德拉草，在这种劲头的冲击下都不可能毫无进步。德拉科有些心有余悸地回想起男孩的表现，十几天前他不会识谱，不会调色，除去在麻瓜那边学的写字和算术外可以说什么都不会，连漂浮咒的发音都念得如同俄语。然而照这个势头发展下去，别说潘西和布雷斯，他超过西奥多那个家伙都只是时间问题，毕竟那个人一心只沉迷魔药，学任何其他的东西都是生活所迫。

……我带回来的是不是个假的波特？

“该你了。”绿眸黑发的男孩在他对面说。

德拉科将注意力转回棋盘，他的黑棋子正眼巴巴地等着他下达命令。不知是幸运还是不幸，哈利现在简笔画的技术都直逼自己，巫师棋的技巧却仍然在起点线上踌躇，德拉科简直一杀一个准。偏偏哈利还屡战屡败屡败屡战，从知道规则那天开始，棋盘几乎成了他除书本以外抱的最多的东西。德拉科无所谓，波特的下棋方式在他看来太过保守，恨不得铺开几层防御线才往前迈一格半格，殊不知对手哪会那么乖乖地按他的方式来进攻。这局胜负已定，他毫不犹豫地发出指示，注视着自己的棋子将哈利的杀得七零八落：“将军。……九比零，你还玩吗？”

没等哈利开口，他那边的白棋子首先就吵吵嚷嚷地展开革命，说什么也不愿意继续活受罪。德拉科倒不觉得受罪，波特吃瘪的样子他可百看不腻，只嫌少不嫌多。他愉悦地从手边的茶点架上拿走一大块覆盆子司康饼，把它往哈利的方向推过去。

哈利不吃，他摇摇头，正准备把往棋盒里跳的棋子拉出来，破特出现在他们面前道：“小主人，布雷斯少爷和潘西小姐他们过来了。”

德拉科闻言，只觉得一阵无语——就知道会有这么一出。

关系近的纯血家族之间愈发难去保留秘密，哈利·波特现在在马尔福家这个事情外界能一点消息都没有，但布雷斯那几个却没法瞒住。德拉科为防止被动，干脆在写给他们的信里将此略略提起，同时严加警告他们不准过来瞧热闹。

现在看来，他显然太过于低估那几条蛇的好奇心，或者说幸灾乐祸心。德拉科非常头痛地站起身，没有注意到对面哈利闪烁不定的目光。

这几个人名对哈利来说并不陌生，在此之前他们活在德拉科信的开头，德拉科嘴里万般嫌弃地将写下半张羊皮纸或者几笔短笺，然后用他的叫做朱利安的漂亮的猫头鹰送上天空。哈利看见过几回，心里明白，他们才是小少爷真正的朋友。

所以也有跟小少爷一样的傲气和自尊。哈利双眸微凝，对站在对面深皮肤的男孩道：“什么？”

布雷斯·扎比尼，哈利在心中重复他的名字，霸占德拉科写信人数排行榜首位，比德拉科还幼稚，以及，对自己抱有很大敌意。

对方笑眯眯地重复道：“你会跳布朗谢＊吗？”

哈利不会，他从这句话的动词中听出这应该是一种舞蹈，但是他现在才勉强学会数着拍子去迈步，于是他摇摇头。

“这都不会啊，我们三岁就跳得很好了呢，是不是德拉科？”

德拉科没说话，显然这给了布雷斯继续下去的机会。

“那我再问你个简单点的，”他说，“你知道好运泉＊的故事吗？”

哈利也不知道，他看过的那些书里没有一本提到过这种名字的泉水，但他开始感觉哪里不对劲了。他盯住对方黑色的眼睛，知道下一句话将验证自己的猜测是否正确。

只见布雷斯非常夸张地叹出口气，接着说：“不是吧，你连这都不知道？那好吧，再问你个最简单的常识性问题，你总该知道泡泡豆荚＊是做什么用的吧？”

这还有什么不明白的。哈利歪歪脑袋，轻声说：“抱歉，不。”

他的话如同法官在判决前砸下的那声小木锤，布雷斯闻言，百无聊赖般倒进身后的沙发，轻轻巧巧地说：“这就是你带回来的救世主吗，德拉科？他好笨呀，什么都不懂。”

房间陷入一种古怪而别扭的寂静，谁都没有开口。

哈利安安静静地站在房间中间，犹如站在孤立无援的海岛上。他没生气，甚至很平静，这点他自己最清楚。但是有什么东西黏腻地蔓延上头颅，让耳朵里皆是那个“笨”字空洞的回音。

他不怕被忽视，不怕被误解，几乎不怕任何东西——但他最讨厌有人轻率地对他的能力盖棺定论，冠以“平庸”或“无知”，因为他从来没体会过其滋味，更深知那是自己最不能拥有的特质。这以前会让他永远挣扎不出名为德思礼的沼泽，现在也会让他寸步难行。从女贞路到这里他都不敢放松，很大一部分原因就是为了与这些词完完全全地划开关系，以前人人都敢说他有病，但没人敢看着他的成绩单说他愚蠢。

很幸运，现在房间里至少没人为此发笑；相反，所有人都注视着他，等着看他会是什么反应，如同在动物园里围观一只被捉弄的海狮。哈利懒得去计较其中有没有一份银灰色的目光，他的头脑和思绪都无比清醒，将满腔情绪都收进肚子里，然后一步步走上前去，走到沙发前。他个子的确很矮，但是一坐一站的情况下，沙发里的那个人长得再高也得朝他仰头。

他当然知道面前的男孩是在故意为难，好嘛，小少爷的魔药书还不够，又来一个。

“那么，扎比尼少爷。”哈利轻声细语、慢条斯理地说，“我向您请教几个问题。”

对方很有兴味的抬起手，哈利将此视为战斗前扬起的旗帜。于是他开始了。

“您知道为什么会有白昼黑夜吗？知道为什么会有一年四季吗？知道为什么英国此时盛夏，但澳大利亚与新西兰有可能就是寒冬吗？”

“……啊？”

扎比尼有些震惊、甚至有点瞠目结舌地盯住他，显然不知道哈利在说什么——当然，他要能知道才算见了鬼。哈利左右两手分别撑住沙发沿，自上而下地瞧他，现在谁是发愣的海豹呢？

“您不知道吗？我三岁就知道了。——那么便问得简单些，”他说，“您知道小猫为什么要去抓老鼠，绿叶为什么会变成黄色，或者向日葵为什么要朝向太阳么？”

“…………”

“那么我便再问得简单些，您知道您为什么是黑发黑眼珠，而不是您朋友那样的金发灰眼珠吗？”

“………………”男孩早就坐起身子，脸色微微涨红道，“你………！”

“或者您还可以解答一下常识性问题，”哈利拍拍手，居高临下地说道，“足球和篮球有什么区别？圣诞节和复活节是用来纪念谁的？”

这下他对手的脸彻底红透了，三秒钟后，房间里不知从哪传来一声清脆的口哨。哈利转过身，朝所有看热闹的人露出一个笑容：“这就是你的朋友吗，德拉科？他好——聪——明——呀，我真羡慕。”

这无疑是场成功且极具纪念意义的战役。直到后来他们一起登上前往霍格沃茨的火车，甚至直到他们要参加O.W.L.s考试时，它都是潘西和达芙妮百说不厌的笑话，布雷斯自此发誓，不到万不得已永远别惹哈利·波特，而西奥多但凡想让布雷斯离他远点的时候就会面无表情地问他，弄清楚足球怎么踢没有？没有就爬，莫挨老子。

然而这些与德拉科此时内心的波澜比起来都不算什么。

德拉科对布雷斯的用意再清楚不过，哈利·波特在巫师界家喻户晓，他及他身边的人自小也都是众星捧月，对一位与自己同龄却已经成为英雄的孩子自然会有些微妙情绪。这其实对波特有好处：若你想要一位纯血真正地与你以心相交，效率最高的方式就是随便选个场面让他心服口服——打倒他，或者怼死他。易地而处德拉科也会这么做，所以他完全能够确定，哈利在今后纯血圈子的少儿交际场里几乎再无阻碍。

只是现在这个男孩现在让他觉得陌生，收养哈利是他计划中的一环，德拉科出于惯性，始终将这个小一号的救世主当成以前那个波特的前身。只是现在的救世主小朋友所做的一切，让德拉科记忆里的形象变得有些失真而模糊。 

他知道自己其实并不算得上很了解波特，至少肯定比不上格兰杰和红毛鼬鼠一家。可是德拉科至少与他打过七年的交道，无论是言语还是肢体，在最后的最后以前，他们俩无时无刻不在针锋以对，德拉科再怎么说都猜得出波特那简单不过的思维方式。他认知里的波特脑子日常配合不上勇气，面对挑衅多半任凭怒火掌控全身，面对嘲讽也永远抓不住重点，不会有这样犀利的言辞，更不会有如此迫人的举止，总之绝不会接得上布雷斯的故意为难。

但是今日的哈利是冷静的，平和的，那副模样甚至还称得上从容。他静静地站在那里，绿眸在受到冒犯的瞬间迸射出称得上是慑人的明灿，却又在刹那被他收拢起来，如同鹰隼收起羽翅。接着他便逼近布雷斯，语气清淡，背后意图却烈如夏日雷霆，德拉科不可能不侧目。

他又想起疤头看见书的神情，以及前几天的背书举动，这是印象中的波特做得出来的事吗？

可以肯定，如果上辈子的他有过这些表现，哪怕没有那个被吹嘘的神乎其神的名号，德拉科都极难抗拒这种利刃般的吸引力。

绿眼睛携其主人在脑袋里翻江倒海，弄得德拉科也跟它们一同在床上翻来覆去，最后彻底睡不着，演化成一种莫名的、想再去看看隔壁之人的冲动。这种冲动非常可怕，在德拉科回过神时，他已经站在了哈利房间的门外。

只是现在已是午夜，他多半已经睡着了。德拉科驻足片刻，正犹豫是否敲门，便极其意外地听到房间里传出的动静——那是低而微弱的哭声。

＊布朗谢是我忘了在什么地方看到的一种舞蹈，好像是英国很久以前的？如果不存在这种舞的话就当我杜撰吧orz

＊《好运泉》为《诗翁彼豆故事集》中的一个故事。

＊泡泡豆荚为草药课三年级会学到的内容，所以综上所述，布雷斯在此时问这三个问题，主要就是想欺负哈利不了解魔法社会，噗。


End file.
